


На его теле черная татуировка

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Awkward Flirting, Creativity, Digital Art, Fluff, Implied Het, Interracial Relationship, Laundry, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Джейкобу еще не приходилось влюбляться не в тех парней. Или вообще влюбляться. И надо же было такому случиться. Влюбиться. Еще и в Расти. Создание, которое вызывало у него одни вопросы.





	1. Chapter 1

Джейкоб совершенно точно никогда бы не пошел в эту «Сестру Мэри» или как ее там, если бы прачечная, где он обычно стирался, «Кармен», не закрылась на ремонт. То ли у них потекли потолки, то ли детишки под крэком вынесли фасадную стену, Джейкоб в подробности не вдавался. Но ему пришлось преодолевать пешком лишний квартал с мешком белья, асфальт лип к его новым кедам грязью недавнего дождя, и это все делало его не слишком довольным первой субботой мая.  
«Сестру Мэри» Джейкоб нашел по навигатору, благо в Трентоне было полным-полно прачечных. Сказывались высокая цена на воду и любовь трентонцев к самой прачечной процессии.  
  
«Сестра Мэри» неожиданно выглядела лучше, чем он рассчитывал, ориентируясь на название.  
Джейкоб ожидал какого-то темного мрачного помещения в духе «Сестер Магдалины» с огромным крестом на стене, цитатой из Библии, вставленной в рамку на стене, и сухой бабкой-заведующей, шикающей на всех, как в библиотеке. Он ошибся.  
«Сестра Мэри» выглядела как хорошая прачечная двадцать первого века. Стиральные машинки блестели начищенными панельками для опускания монет; несмотря на погоду, на бежевых плитах пола грязь не опознавалась, а в уголке за диванами ожидания притаился кофейный автомат и небольшая неоново-голубая машинка со снэками.  
  
Джейкоб загрузил свои вещи, выгребая из кармана мятых бриджей четвертаки, которые хранил специально под этот случай, и обнаружил, что тут все-таки была доступна еще и возможность безнала. Приятная неожиданность. В старой прачечной такого не было.  
  
Справившись с монстром комка грязного белья, Джейкоб выдохнул с облегчением и занял место на кремовом диване рядом с кофе-автоматом на случай, чтобы не идти далеко, если ему все же захочется чего-нибудь горячего.  
Еще одной славной неожиданностью, которую оказала «Сестра Мэри», был местный вай-фай; простой пароль от него был записан на табличке с правилами на стене. Можно было посмотреть какие-нибудь видео, если бы Джейкоб рассчитывал на вай-фай. Смартфон двадцатью процентами зарядки его не утешал, поэтому Джейкобу ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать под мерный гул работающих машин и осматриваться.  
  
Обычно в такие моменты он сидел один. Никто не любил тратить свое время на то, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать. Но его это особо не пугало. Он копался в своих мыслях, придумывал, как провести выходные, стоит ли оживить свой профиль в Grindr, и совсем немножко наслаждался химическим запахом заводского порошка и теплым воздухом, нагретым жужжащими сушилками.  
  
Но Расти сидел на диване напротив, и на это невозможно было не обратить внимание. Ну, вообще-то тогда Джейкоб не знал, что его зовут Расти. И перед ним просто сидел парень, уткнувшийся в свой планшет.  
Джейкоб окинул его долгим взглядом и, на всякий случай обеспокоившись, как бы это не сочли за домогательство, побежал глазами по помещению дальше. Но больше никого внутри не было, кофе по-прежнему пока не хотелось, и Джейкоб вернулся к парню.  
  
Тот выглядел аляповато, как будто вылез из выпуска журнала девяностых. А уж Джейкоб знал, как плохо было в девяностые с модой — видел фотографии родителей в молодости.  
Лохматые волосы незнакомца были окрашены в апельсиновый цвет; возможно, раньше он был насыщеннее. Они здорово отросли: темные корни торчали на полтора дюйма.  
Одет парень тоже был чудаковато — джинсы с высокой талией, подвязанные чем-то похожим на пояс от банного халата, заправленная в них белая футболка Рамонес с обтрепанными рукавами.  
Когда парень почесался, Джейкоб рассмотрел его татуировку на правом предплечье — сплетенные вместе механизмы, заклепки, втулки и шестеренки, как будто заглядываешь под крышечку какого-то сложного прибора и видишь, как он работает. Узор красивый.  
  
Парень поднял глаза, и Джейкоб улыбнулся ему.  
Тот вздернул брови, усмехнувшись то ли в ответ на его улыбку, то ли просто чему-то своему, и вернулся к своему планшету.  
Не заинтересован. Ну что ж.  
С парнями знакомиться было просто, Джейкоб понял это сразу, как осознал, что гей. Кончилась старшая школа, где он встречался с Фелисити, после расставания переименовавшей свой контакт в его телефоне на Ошибку Молодости, и свободная юность была прекрасна.  
Оказалось, что для того, чтобы получить секс, необязательно было два года ходить на семейные ужины и слушать разговоры о свадьбах. Стоило только познакомиться и остаться где-нибудь наедине.  
  
Джейкоб скрестил руки и сидел статуей индийского божка, навесив на себя гримасу задумчивости. Может, парень натурал? Будет жаль. Но ничего нового. Запретный плод манил безумно. Особенно когда у запретного плода красивые руки и губы.  
  
Парень не подавал никаких признаков ориентации. Он просто дождался своего срока, забрал вещи из сушки, перекладывая их в пакет, и бодро направился к выходу.  
  
Но вот в следующую субботу было уже действительно неловко. Да, парень был тут и в эту субботу тоже и одет был не менее глупо. В розовую безрукавку.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Джейкоб, когда вновь заметил его на старом месте.  
  
Парень поднял голову, отводя взгляд от планшета. Джейкоб успел заметить очертания каких-то блестящих деталей на экране, прежде чем тот прислонил его к груди, закрывая обзор.  
  
— Привет. — Парень закинул локоть на спинку дивана, упираясь кулаком в висок. У него были побриты подмышки.  
— Часто тут стираешь?  
  
Парень засмеялся:  
  
— Это твоя фраза для знакомства?  
  
Джейкоб старался выглядеть сурово и сексуально, но мельком он отметил в отражении в стекле дверце стиралок, что похож на Джонни Браво.  
Похоже, парень все же тоже был геем. Не геи реагировали иначе. Определенно. Да и подмышки эти…  
  
— Расти, — представился тот, не дожидаясь, пока Джейкоб сформулирует ответ. — Я часто тут стираю.  
— Джейкоб. Я тут второй раз.  
— Я заметил. Твои вещи.  
  
Джейкоб опомнился и решил все же запихнуть в стиральную машинку свои шмотки. Он делал это достаточно долго, притворяясь, что тщательно изучает каждую программу и проверяет карманы, чтобы внутрь не попало чего лишнего. Хотя, конечно, ни на его спортивных шортах, ни на футболках, в которых он играл в баскетбол, карманов не было. Но он рассчитывал, что за это время Расти придет к какому-нибудь интересному выводу.  
Выбрав нужный режим стирки, Джейкоб прислонился лбом к стеклу и стал наблюдать, как внутрь с гулом набирается вода. Барабан пошел в ход.  
  
Когда он обернулся, Расти уже был занят перекладыванием своих вещей в корзину, чтобы перенести их в сушилку.  
Джейкоб рассмотрел несколько светлых маек, песочные капри и трусы с Хитрым Койотом. Ему неожиданно стало весело.  
  
— Знаешь, если ты подождешь, пока я постираю тут все, — предложил он, идя напрямик, — то я куплю тебе кофе.  
  
Расти приостановился. Трусы с Койотом были как раз в его руке. Он подумал об этом и быстро их спрятал.  
У него был серьезный, хмурый и целеустремленный вид. Джейкоб уже услышал отказ в голове и уже вздохнул по этому поводу.  
  
— Знаешь, а я подожду.  
  
Джейкоб не ожидал, что засмеется в ответ, но он засмеялся.  
  
…  
  
Расти пил клубничный молочный коктейль через трубочку, распространяя волнующий ягодный запах вокруг.  
Джейкоб смотрел в чашку своего кофе, и варили его тут неважно, он больше напоминал жидкую грязь. Да и на вкус недалеко ушел. Но это было ближайшее кафе; столики на улице, удобная плетеная мебель и немного народа.  
  
У Расти были полноватые мягкие руки, а Джейкобу всегда нравились парни в теле, поэтому он не мог оторвать глаз. Когда не касались стакана, обе лежали на планшете перед ним, перевернутом экраном вниз. На чехле были изображены три перетягивающие его полицейские ленты, и это могло быть чем-то вроде «Не входить». Интересно, что у него там хранилось? Вообще Джейкоб мог представить. Ресурс его телефона на семьдесят процентов состоял из порно.  
  
— Мне потом будет плохо, — задумчиво пробормотал Расти, слизывая с губ розовую пену.  
— Мама не отпускает гулять одного?  
  
Новый знакомый откинулся назад на стуле.  
Легкий ветер растрепал его крашеные волосы. Одна прядь легла на лоб и, обходя переносицу, устроилась под его левым глазом. Таком же светло-ореховом, как и правый.  
  
— У меня непереносимость лактозы, — пояснил Расти чуть погодя. — Потом будут проблемы с кишечником.  
— О.  
  
Это было не очень романтичной фразой. Не то чтобы Джейкоб ожидал романтики. Но исходя из своего опыта, он рассчитывал на что-нибудь сексуальное. Подробности о работе кишечника не входили в список вещей, которые его заводили.  
  
— Но это очень вкусный молочный коктейль, и ради него я готов потерпеть, — улыбнулся Расти. — Тебе тоже стоило взять. Поверь мне. Это лучшее, что может случиться с тобой.  
  
На его лице было несколько мелких родинок, и на светлой коже они выделялись яркими маркими пятнами.  
  
— У тебя красивая татуировка, — заметил Джейкоб, когда все же решился и попросил официантку принести ему молочный коктейль. — Она что-то значит?  
  
Расти посмотрел на свое предплечье, как в первый раз его видел.  
  
— А, эта, — беззаботно сказал он. — Кое-что значит. Она у меня не одна.  
  
Джейкоб под столом сжал руку в кулак, празднуя небольшую победу. Наконец он на правильном пути. Интересно, где же окажется вторая? Может быть, на внутренней стороне бедра? Или на ягодице?  
  
Расти неожиданно поднял левую ногу, кладя ее на стул рядом с Джейкобом. Он подтянул штанину джинсов, и на полоске светлой кожи лодыжки образовался ангел с небольшими крыльями.  
  
— Ого, — промычал Джейкоб, не зная, как комментировать.  
  
Ему очень хотелось надеяться, что это персонаж какого-нибудь мультфильма, а не религиозная дань. Это было бы неловко. Родители Джейкоба были христианами, и они ему не нравились.  
  
На улице было все еще прохладно, и оголившейся коже быстро стало холодно. Темные волоски встали дыбом, и Расти стремительно спрятал художества обратно под ткань.  
  
— Может быть, есть еще какие-нибудь? — с надеждой спросил Джейкоб.  
— Может быть.  
  
Расти поймал губами соломинку и приподнял бровь.  
  
— Покажешь другие? — продолжил Джейкоб.  
— Может быть.  
  
Он задавался вопросом, Расти специально выглядел так невинно, по-особому флиртуя с ним, или это не было игрой? Джейкоб был не очень во всех этих играх. Ему удобнее было среагировать на простую фразу типа: «У вас же всех большой, да?» — и предложить проверить.  
  
— У тебя есть парень? — спросил он.  
  
Обычно его не останавливало наличие парней у кого-либо, если это их самих не останавливало. Но была вероятность, что Расти просто хорошо проводит время, не планируя давать ему ничего из того, на что он рассчитывал.  
  
— Нет.  
  
И он засмеялся, щуря глаза. Джейкобу показалось, тот даже покраснел от этого вопроса.  
  
— Значит, никто не против того, что ты сидишь тут и пьешь со мной кофе?  
— Молочный коктейль. Нет. Мы же просто пьем молочный коктейль.  
  
Джейкоб был озадачен. Он пытался вырулить диалог к нужному повороту, но терпел неудачи.  
  
— Что планируешь делать потом?  
  
Молочный коктейль был действительно вкусным, хотя и слишком уж сладким.  
  
— Пойду домой, — пожал плечами Расти, с разочарованием заглядывая в свой стакан, где осталась одна пенка. — Нужно занести белье миссис Вайсс. Живет со мной на одном этаже. Ей сложно спускаться по лестнице, поэтому я стираю за нее. Она взамен угощает меня мороженым. У нее всегда полно мороженого.  
  
Джейкоб просто слушал. Он мог поклясться, что у него были до этого мысли о сексе, но они осели, как пена на этих коктейлях. Не то чтобы Расти перестал быть сексуальным. Он просто был. Его было приятно слушать, пока он болтал о ничего не значащей чепухе.  
  
— Потом нужно поработать, — шуршал дальше он, гоняя соломинку по дну высокого стакана. — Вечером, скорее всего, поиграю. Ты играешь? «Зомби против ангелов»?  
— В компьютерные игры? — Джейкоб повел плечами. — Немного не мое. Мой сосед по квартире играет, каждую ночь из-под его двери раздаются звуки убийства. Вообще я  _надеюсь_  на то, что это всего лишь игры. А я люблю активный спорт. Баскетбол.  
— Я так и подумал.  
  
Джейкоб приподнял бровь. Расти поспешно объяснил:  
  
— У тебя такие широкие плечи и длинные руки. Это здорово. Ты красивый. Как статуя.  
— Спасибо, — неловко ответил он. — Ты тоже.  
  
Джейкоб допил свой коктейль, хотя не очень сильно и хотел. Он поднялся вслед за Расти, когда тот встал из-за стола и взял свой пакет с вещами.  
Джейкоб ожидал, что разговор про дом явно будет приглашением. Потому что чем еще это было?  
Расти протянул ему руку и просто пожал ее.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Спасибо за коктейль. Еще увидимся.  
  
Джейкоб только сесть обратно на стул смог, когда тот уже удалялся.  
Его вроде как опрокинули, да?  
  
…  
  
— Ты мне сейчас только что рассказал, как познакомился с парнем и просто попил с ним молока? — Такер почесал макушку, обмозговывая историю.  
  
Джейкоб пожал плечами, доставая готовые вафли из вафельницы. Себе он оставил их сухими, ему — бросил кусочек сливочного масла сверху.  
С Такером они сожительствовали уже полтора года и успели изучить кое-какие привычки друг друга. Вроде масла.  
Тот, конечно, был гетеро, но почти никогда не подкалывал Джейкоба по поводу его увлечений и проявлял участие. Как-то пытался пару раз подсунуть своих знакомых геев, как будто для того, чтобы сойтись, достаточно было общей ориентации. Хотя с одним из них Джейкоб все же переспал.  
  
— Типа того.  
— Старик, тебя кинули.  
— На молочный коктейль.  
— На молочный коктейль!  
— Да он мне вроде как ничего и не обещал. Просто…  
  
Такер остановился в дверном проеме с вафлей в зубах и закивал с видом умудренного во всех областях эксперта.  
  
— Просто с этого все и начинается. Сначала парни нагревают тебя на коктейль, потом на ужин в Сеттимо Чело, потом на сережки. Ну. Или что там у вас? Кольца. Понял? Кольца. Типа на пенис.  
— Я понял, Так. Может… может, это… — Джейкоб улыбнулся, — как у вас? Типа на первом свидании без этого.  
— В смысле, как у нас? — Такер достал из холодильника апельсиновый джем и начал есть его ложкой вместо того, чтобы намазывать на вафли. — Если мне не дают на первом свидании, я на второе не иду.  
— Какой ты простой.  
— Очаровательно простой.  
  
Джейкоб плюхнул большой кусок застывшего в холоде арахисового масла на вафлю и задумался, глядя, как он понемногу начинает таять там, где соприкасается с горячим тестом.  
  
— Или, — снова встрял Такер, — ты не в его вкусе. Возможно, он не любит черных.  
— Расист, — вяло пробормотал ему в ответ Джейкоб.  
— Нет, это дело предпочтений.  
  
Может, Расти действительно передумал? Может, он ему не понравился при дальнейшем общении? Он же все-таки пошел с ним в кафе. Так что дело явно не во внешности. Наверное.  
Жаль. Ну, придется присмотреть что-нибудь другое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/album-162836901_254530519 - Картинки.


	2. Chapter 2

И к следующей субботе «Кармен» починена не оказалась. Джейкоб даже присоединился к прохожей бабульке, которая, по ее словам, выбиралась раз в месяц на постираться, а тут такая незадача. Он постоял рядом с ней и покивал, пока она говорила про ленивых ремонтников, и даже показал ей дорогу в «Сестру Мэри», потому что бабулька была настроена решительно.  
  
Он замер на несколько секунд дольше положенного на входе в то время, как бойкая старушка уже прошла внутрь. Через отражающие стекла «Сестры Мэри» не было видно того, что находилось внутри, но у него было предчувствие.  
Джейкоб не знал, с облегчением вздохнул или, наоборот, напрягся только больше, когда увидел Расти, сидящего на старом месте. Тот поднял глаза почти сразу, и это вызвало небольшой трепет.  
Что бы там Такер ни говорил о своем опыте… ну, не мог же он знать всего, верно?  
  
Джейкоб забросил белье в стиральную машинку — в этот раз его было достаточно немного — и подобрался к кофейному автомату.  
В отражении он следил за Расти, а тот, как ему показалось, следил за ним.  
Джейкоб бросил взгляд на автомат со снэками. Ну, хорошо. Нагреет на молочный коктейль или на коктейль с печеньем — разница небольшая.  
Он наклонился, подбирая выпавшие из окошка клубничные крекеры, и направился к дивану.  
  
Бабуля была занята своей охапкой белья месячной давности рядом; это соседство не способствовало уютной беседе. Джейкоб все равно остановился напротив Расти и протянул ему пачку.  
  
— Это мне? — спросил тот, поднимая глаза. Сначала до крекеров, потом — до его лица.  
— Ага.  
— Спасибо.  
  
Расти развернул желтую упаковку и тут же съел один крекер. Он хотя бы не игнорировал его и не показывал, что не заинтересован. Или, может быть, он очень любил крекеры.  
Джейкоб взял один, когда Расти поделился, и сел рядом.  
  
— Какая из них твоя? — спросил он, рассматривая несколько работающих машин.  
— Я не особо пачкался на этой неделе, — усмехнулся Расти, туша айпад и откладывая его на сидение рядом.  
— В каком смысле?  
  
Это было грязным намеком?  
_Или чистым?_  
  
— Я сегодня без белья.  
  
Джейкоб подавился крекером и закашлялся.  
  
— А, — понял он, когда горло перестало судорожно сжиматься, недовольное соседством крошек. — В смысле, ты не стираешь.  
— Типа того.  
  
Он нахмурился, размышляя. Ему только показалось, что Расти имеет в виду?.. Или?.. Ох, всегда лучше было спросить, когда не уверен.  
  
— И зачем ты пришел? — пошел напрямик Джейкоб.  
  
Каким бы ни казался Расти, он был другим. Он не ходил вокруг. Он просто посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. _Очаровательно._  
  
— Увидеть тебя. Я забыл взять у тебя телефон, или почту, или что-нибудь.  
  
В груди приятно потеплело. Ну, и не только в груди. Секс!  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебе свой телефон? — спросил Джейкоб, сделав уважительную паузу, за которую попытался взять под контроль слишком разбушевавшуюся фантазию.  
— Ну да.   
  
Джейкоб облизнул пересохшие губы. Хорошо. Это уже было на что-то похоже. На что-то, что он знал и с чем имел дело.  
  
— Ты же не только за телефоном пришел, да? — спросил он после того, как надиктовал свой номер и Расти внес его в свою книгу контактов.  
  
Он написал просто «Джейкоб». Не «Джейкоб прачечная», «Джейкоб лето», ничего такого. У Расти было не много номеров в телефоне, на «Дж» всего четыре. Это показалось милым.  
  
— Да. — Расти наклонился, неловко улыбаясь, и, выпрямившись, заправил волосы за ухо.  
  
Безобразно разогревающий жест.  
  
— Я подумал, что, раз ты сводил нас в кафе, может быть, сегодня пойдем в кино? Я купил два билета. Я не знал… может быть, у тебя планы, или ты не согласишься… наверное, стоило у тебя спросить. Но это были последние билеты на удобный сеанс, а твоего номера у меня не было.  
— Что за фильм?  
— Это мультик. Про животных. Знаешь, у них свои города, они носят одежду и ходят на задних лапах.  
— Как хитрый койот?  
  
Расти закатил глаза, но отсылку в целом оценил.  
  
— Я не против.  
  
Расти улыбнулся. Очень довольно. Улыбнулся и доел последний крекер.  
  
…  
  
Кинотеатр располагался через два квартала, поэтому туда проще было дойти пешком. Расти говорил о всякой фигне, вообще не останавливаясь. Из-за его непосредственности Джейкоб чувствовал себя педофилом.  
Расти говорил об игрушках, наклейках, газировке и каких-то глупостях; он пах клубничными крекерами, как девочки из школьного кафе, но в этом была частью вина и самого Джейкоба. Он обычно не считал себя каким-то взрослым и серьезным по жизни, и темы его разговоров были весьма ограничены. Чаще это был тот же баскетбол, его работа — ремонт кондиционеров, какие-нибудь авто. Он планировал однажды купить себе тачку, но сильно не заморачивался по этому поводу. Не так, как один из парней, с которыми он спал. Тот обклеил все стены плакатами с журналов, а говорить мог только о сравнении литых и кованых дисков. Затыкать рот ему было приятно.  
  
Расти говорил обо всем на свете, интересуясь им, как ребенок, это было странно, забавно и неловко. Джейкоб не решился спросить, сколько ему лет, но ему наверняка было больше двадцати четырех.  
  
Мультфильм оказался чрезвычайно хорош, хотя значительную его часть Джейкоб утопал в своих мыслях. Его волновал подлокотник, который они делили на двоих, температура кожи рук Расти и то, что на них почти нет волос. В полумраке кинозала татуировка на предплечье чудилась совсем уж реальной, словно деталью дроида. Казалось, стоит сунуть в нее палец, и он проскользнет в блестящие механизмы, дотрагиваясь до пахнущих маслом шестеренок и трубок, ощутит вибрацию работы внутри и оставит на себе чувство жизни.  
  
В какой-то момент Расти наклонился близко, что-то говоря, и его сухие волосы защекотали Джейкобу плечо и щеку. На фоне предыдущих мыслей это немного возбудило, и Джейкоб надеялся, что это еще не конец мультфильма, и эрекция успеет пройти.  
Он осторожно перетянул пакет с бельем из-под сидения на свои колени.  
Это был не конец.  
  
…  
  
На улице оказалось прохладнее, чем было, и Расти поспешил натянуть куртку, которую снял, когда они были внутри.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил он, пряча руки в карманы.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Джейкоб и улыбнулся, видя, как довольно засветилось лицо Расти. — Я думал, это будет что-то детское, но оказалось, что там реальный сюжет. И детектив. Я бы сам не пошел на него. Спасибо.  
  
У Расти были белые кеды, ходя, он то шаркал, то пританцовывал, чудясь персонажем из тех же мультфильмов. Не видящим ничего вокруг и следующим мелодии, которую никто другой не слышал. Если бы они были в мультике, где-нибудь уже играл бы оркестр.  
  
— На самом деле я его уже смотрел, — признался Расти через несколько минут. — Поэтому и пригласил тебя. Я знал, что он хороший и что будет интересно.  
— О. Спасибо. Это мило. Ты милый.  
— Я тут подумал, может, ты хочешь зайти ко мне в гости?  
  
Ого.  
Ну наконец. Вот это дело.  
Джейкоб подумал о том, что стоит поцеловать его, но за походкой Расти сложно было угнаться, а вокруг было еще слишком много людей. Он ориентацию не скрывал, но уже вышел из того возраста, когда поцелуи на улицах придавали отношениям пикантность. И подростковую гордость за то, что ты уже целуешься, да еще и с живым человеком.  
Лучше будет сделать это внутри. Или где-нибудь в переулке. Да.  
Еще Джейкоб подумал о том, что совсем не подготовился к визитам. У него не было с собой ни презервативов, ни смазки. Но, может, Расти озаботился этим сам, раз приглашал. Или, может, нет. Он легко мог забыть о таком.  
  
— Стоит зайти в аптеку? — спросил Джейкоб, когда они проходили мимо вывески с товарами дня. Витамины Б с тридцатипроцентной скидкой с трех до пяти вечера.  
— Ты чем-то болеешь?  
  
_Скорее не хочу заболеть._  
У Джейкоба было какое-то странное предчувствие. Но оно потихоньку отплывало на подкорку сознания, потому что Расти шел впереди, а голубые джинсы очень приятно облегали его мягкую задницу. Он _думал_ о том, что она окажется мягкой. Как у таких парней, приятных со всех сторон.  
Мягкой, чтобы мять ее пальцами, как свежий хлеб, или зарыться лицом, или…  
  
— Мы пришли.  
  
Задница остановилась и повернулась.  
  
Расти жил в старом четырехэтажном доме с красивыми крылечками, обсаженными вокруг разными цветами в клумбах. Здесь жили в основном старушки без детей.  
  
Обычно, когда Такера не было дома, квартира встречала Джейкоба тишиной. Он почти ожидал именно этого звука, потому что Расти не упоминал, что живет с кем-то.  
Но вместо тишины их приветствовало тяжелое клацанье по деревянному полу. А потом в коридор выковыляло нечто квадратное и белое, предположительно относящееся к семейству собачьих.  
Белое при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось бульдогом, дряхлым и суровым.  
Он подошел к Джейкобу, понюхал его ногу и один раз сурово булькнул.  
  
— Собака, — прокомментировал Джейкоб.  
— Это Оскар, пес моей соседки, миссис Вайсс, я вроде упоминал ее? Дети забрали ее на недельку во Флориду, поэтому она оставила Оскара со мной.  
— Поэтому ты сегодня без стирки.  
— Ну. И поэтому тоже. Не бойся, он лает, но не кусается. Просто не любит чужих.  
  
Оскар откашлялся на кроссовки Джейкоба еще раз и оскорбленно посмотрел на своего временного опекуна. Ответа не последовало, и в глубинах Оскара что-то зарокотало, а потом прекратилось. И еще раз. Кажется, он пытался завестись рычанием, но что-то в нем шло не так.  
Джейкоб переступил через собаку и последовал за хозяином квартиры.  
  
Расти жил один. Его квартира выглядела не так, как можно ожидать от квартиры в этом доме, но и не так, как можно было ожидать от владельца. Здесь было полно вещей.  
  
Окна начинались очень низко, всего в паре футов над полом, а длинные синие шторы словно предназначались для бального зала с высоким потолком. Ткань спускалась на пол и лежала на темном паркете.  
Квартира была полна углов, тупиков и тумб, но из-за окрашенных в светлый тон стен не казалась мрачной. На одной из них Джейкоб рассмотрел несколько фотографий кактусов в белых рамках.  
Постель Расти располагалась у окон. Матрац, толстое стеганое одеяло, подушка и торчащие из-под нее провода зарядок. Кровати у него не было. Ну, неудивительно, что и он часто стирает, с учетом того, что и шторы, и постельное белье замечены на полу.  
  
Джейкоб оставил пакет со своими вещами у стены и обернулся, оценивая рабочий стол Расти. Здесь кипела жизнь.  
  
Помимо монитора, на нем располагалось целое государство из разнообразных вещей. Стаканы для карандашей полнились ручками, линейками, упаковками ментоса со вкусом колы и других конфет; по ту сторону их осаждали точилки, ластики в форме фруктов, комки пластилина и мелочи вроде тех, что обычно продаются в интернет-магазинах по большим скидкам. Ты никогда бы не подумал, что тебе это нужно, пока не увидел это.  
Слева от монитора стояла шарнирная модель человека, одетая в джинсы, футболку, пиджак и еще какую-то маленькую одежду. На отсутствующем лице черным маркером был нарисован смайлик.  
Завершением этого трона индивидуальности были картины сверху. В них не было ни единообразия, ни одного оформления. На первой, без рамы, замечались какие-то индейские мотивы, люди и олень. Другая так же, как и кактусы, была фотографией, но теперь это был городской пейзаж. Джейкоб мог поспорить, это походило на вид Трентона, но точное место вспомнить не удалось.  
Логотипы музыкальных групп, наброски животных… Джейкоб попытался вспомнить, что висело у них с Такером на стенах. Кажется, кроме плакатов полуобнаженных девиц в комнате соседа, и не было ничего.  
  
— Ты будешь чай? — спросил Расти, подходя сзади.  
  
Судя по румянцу, он немного смутился от того, что Джейкоб так откровенно все рассматривал, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Как тебе моя квартира? — спросил он, неуверенно посматривая на носок, выглядывающий из-под матраца.  
— Необычная, — признал Джейкоб. — Даже слишком. Я примерно чего-то такого и ожидал.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты необычный.  
— Спасибо.  
  
Расти улыбнулся и все же направился, по всей видимости, на кухню, потому что издалека послышался звон посуды. Вместо него экскурсию по апартаментам продолжил Оскар. Комментируя обстановку булькающим хрипением, он не отходил от Джейкоба, словно надзирающий консультант в магазине, где нет видеонаблюдения.  
  
— У тебя столько разных вещей.  
— Ага, — отозвался Расти с кухни.  
— Как в кружке творчества.  
— Ну да. Я многое… пробовал. Вроде как искал себя, — протянул он, появляясь в дверном проеме с двумя высокими кружками.  
— И нашел?  
  
Расти не ответил.   
От кружек исходил пар и сильный запах чая с экстрактами. На борте одной из них виднелся ярлычок чайного пакетика.  
  
— Крепкий или нет? — спросил Расти.  
  
Этот вопрос был менее интересный, чем все вокруг.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты все это вот сам делал? — Джейкоб окинул комнату взглядом, принимая кружку с пакетиком.  
— Типа того. — Расти облокотился о стену. — Сначала я думал рисовать. Скажем так, я начинал с рисования. Там скетч кошечки, это мои попытки.  
— Так ты художник? — Он сделал глоток насыщенного чая. Ромашковый.  
— Не совсем. Рисование дало мне вектор. Помогло понять, чего я хочу от жизни.  
— И чего же ты хочешь от жизни?  
— Творить. Создавать новые вещи. Такие, которые не имеют аналогов. Что-то совершенно особенное. Знаешь, как здорово выводить линии на бумаге, осознавая, что еще никто и никогда не складывал их в такую картинку?  
  
Джейкоб кивнул. С рисованием он покончил еще в школе. Ему попытки выдавить из себя что-то новое, да еще и изобразить, давались с большим трудом. Рисовать ему нравилось только машинки и мячи, а учительница утверждала, что это не тот набор предметов, который подойдет на каждую тему их занятий.  
  
— Но у меня особо не выходило, — заметил Расти с оттенком какой-то едва уловимой ностальгической грусти.  
— Но оно ничего выглядит. — Джейкоб еще раз посмотрел на рисунок кошечки. Он не думал, что сможет нарисовать так же.   
— Потом я хотел заниматься музыкой, — он прошагал до стола и вытащил из подставки под карандаши камертон, — но мне больше нравится все же слушать музыку, а не делать ее.  
  
Джейкоб осторожно сел на второй свободный стул, последовав примеру Расти, и обхватил горячую чашку обеими руками.  
  
— Что было дальше? Кажется, шитье…  
  
Слушать Расти было интересно. Несмотря на то, что единственное, о чем думал Джейкоб, заходя в эту квартиру, это секс, он не был сильно разочарован его временным отсутствием.  
Признаться, когда он впервые увидел Расти, он подумал, что тот не более, чем очередной «не такой», мнящий себя личностью. Пытающийся выделиться среди толпы тех, кого такие, как он, называют быдлом, яркой безумной внешностью вроде этих апельсиновых волос и татуировки на добрую половину руки. Но в нем было столько всего… слишком много всего. Как оно в нем умещалось?  
_И что еще в нем могло уместиться?_  
  
— Фотографию я все же не бросил. Мне кажется, у меня получается. Видел фото моих кактусов? — Расти указал пальцем на картины в белых рамках. — Это Барри, Гарри, Ларри и Чип. Они самолично стоят у меня на кухне.  
— Ты дал имена кактусам, — констатировал Джейкоб, думая, чем же так выделяется Чип. Надо будет рассмотреть их поближе.  
— Конечно.  
  
На фоне недовольно бухал Оскар. Он удалился на кухню на минуту, шумно похлебал воды и вернулся с новыми силами.  
  
— Вот эта фотография просто отличная, — похвалил Джейкоб вид на Трентон.  
— А, да. — Расти закинул ногу за ногу. Штанина вновь задралась, обнажая ангела на лодыжке. — Сделал снимок из часовой башни.  
— Татуировкой ты тоже увлекался?  
  
Джейкоб не очень хорошо представлял, как можно набить себе самому тату, но, учитывая, что оно было на левой руке, а Расти больше пользовался правой, это можно было предположить.  
  
— Нет. — Расти отставил кружку на стол, растирая левое предплечье, будто ему стало холодно. — Это мой приятель. Переписывались с ним. Я ездил к нему в Истон. И он сделал мне руку. По моим макетам.  
  
Наверное, это стоило того, раз Расти ездил в другой штат делать тату. Они выглядели и впрямь очень красиво, хотя Джейкоб сомневался, что во всем Джерси отсутствовал мастер, который мог бы нарисовать так же.  
Возможно, это просто был Расти. Рвануть черти куда за рисунком и сделать из этого приключение.  
  
— Хорошо, а теперь ты расскажешь, что они значат? — попросил Джейкоб.   
— Ничего особого на самом деле. — Он пожал плечами. — Ангел это из игры. Я просто всегда за него играю. Ну или почти всегда. А на руке… я вроде как фанат технического прогресса. И все эти элементы… знаешь, когда заглядываешь внутрь самых простых вещей и видишь детали, из которых они собраны, как никогда восхищаешься глубиной человеческого разума. Главной ценности, порожденной этой планетой. Жизнь, может быть, где-нибудь еще есть, но такое богатство интеллекта, идей, разнообразия сознаний и возможностей… нет, в этом я не уверен.  
  
Джейкоб неопределенно кивнул. Он не был уверен, что может поддерживать беседу на эту тему.   
  
— Что насчет еще каких-нибудь татуировок? — напомнил он, когда Расти замолчал, возвращаясь к чаю. Все эти истории и все еще не было ни единого намека на секс. Или что-то сексуальное. Даже без упоминаний о предыдущих отношениях, с которых можно безобидно перейти к настоящим.  
— Не все сразу, Джейкоб, — мягко осадил его тот.  
— А что, они на каких-то личных местах? Которые ты не собираешься мне показывать?  
  
Он прикусил кончик языка, потому что после этого замечания Расти как-то совсем замолчал, рассматривая пол под собой.  
Джейкобу начало казаться, что и презервативов у него не было.  
  
— Почему ты красишься в такой яркий цвет? — быстро спросил он, переводя тему.  
  
Расти рассеянно потрепал себя по волосам и завел их за ухо.  
  
— Это все бабуля, — усмехнулся он. — Единственная рыжая в нашем роду. Она очень переживала, что у нее нет ни одного рыжего внука, хотя у нас вроде как голландцы в четвертом колене, полагается. И вот.  
— Это чтобы порадовать бабулю? И только?  
  
Расти закусил нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, сдаваясь.  
  
— Ну ладно, не только, — признался он. — Это ведь на самом деле яркий цвет. И на тебя обращают внимание.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы на тебя обращали внимание?  
— Не совсем.  
  
Джейкоб опустил глаза и с ужасом увидел, как лента слюны свисает изо рта Оскара прямо на его кроссовок. Пес не отводил от него взгляда.  
  
— Просто до этого меня вообще не замечали. — Расти говорил медленно, с расстановкой, словно касаясь не очень приятной темы. — Я не особо общительный, мне сложно с этим. А рыжие вроде всем нравятся. И я хотел нравиться. Когда я учился в школе… я все время из дома какие-нибудь штуки необычные приносил. Чтобы другие обращали на них внимание и заговаривали со мной. Удивлялись и улыбались. — Он вздохнул. — Вот ты бы меня точно не заметил, если бы у меня были мышиные волосы.  
  
Джейкоб посмотрел на его бедра, на которые он уложил свои руки, и покачал головой.  
  
— Не выдумывай, я в тебе заметил не только волосы.  
  
Расти поднял глаза.  
  
— Но они привлекают внимание, в этом ты прав, — согласился чуть позже Джейкоб.  
  
Расти молчал, допивал чай, и в тишине комнаты было ужасно неловко. Обычно Джейкоб без проблем преодолевал эти неловкости, спрашивая, кто первым пойдет в душ, или еще каким-нибудь тупым прямым подкатом. Но тут он чувствовал себя, как с любым другим парнем, которому не нравился. Только собственные флюиды и никакого ответа. Еще и собака эта ужасная совершенно сбивала.  
Возможно, Расти был скучающим натуралом, которому некому было рассказать о своих увлечениях, и он привел его сюда просто поговорить и попить чай. Не очень приятное объяснение, но оно подходило.  
Еще бы объяснить это яйцам, которые уже начало неприятно тянуть.  
  
— Поздно, — заметил Джейкоб спустя еще минуту тишины. — Наверное, мне пора.  
— О, — Расти поднялся, готовясь его проводить, — я рад, что ты зашел. Было приятно с тобой поговорить. Может быть, как-нибудь придешь еще? Я сегодня не совсем готов к гостям, но я готовлю отличную пиццу. Мне так говорили. Может, придешь на выходных?  
— Может, — пожал плечами Джейкоб, пока перед ним открывали дверь.  
  
Говорить правду он пока не был готов даже себе. Нет, он не был против еще одного друга-натурала, да еще и такого разностороннего и забавного, но с влечением надо было что-то делать. Дружить с людьми, которых хочешь трахнуть, всегда было немного очень неловко. И на время нужно было хотя бы переключиться на кого-то еще.  
С ними ходил играть еще один новенький парень, Трой, и, кажется, Джейкоб ему нравился. Нет, он, конечно, был не в его вкусе, но это же тоже кое-что, верно?  
  
— Дорогу найдешь? — спросил у него Расти в конце, и он кивнул, не поворачиваясь.  
  
Особенно удовлетворен его уходом был Оскар. Он стоял и наблюдал за ним до последнего, пока Джейкоб не скрылся за вторым лестничным перелетом.  
  
Интересно, у Такера есть телефон Троя?  
Джейкоб размял шею, прежде чем преодолеть последнюю клетку. Ему показалось, он услышал за одной из дверей шебуршание. Очень хорошо представлялась старушка, дежурящая по ту сторону и отсматривающая все движения соседей. Надо было уходить побыстрее, пока она не решила, что он тут за недобрым задержался.  
  
Джейкоб почти успел выйти на свет, когда услышал свое имя сверху. Его звали. Его звали несколько раз.  
  
Он остановился, поднимая голову. Сверху мелькнул сбегающий по ступенькам Расти. Светлое пятно между лестниц исчезло и появилось уже целиком и полностью перед ним.  
  
— Ты забыл. — Расти тяжело дышал от быстрого бега.  
  
В его руках был пакет с бельем, о котором Джейкоб запамятовал, уходя в своих размышлениях.  
  
— Моя стирка, — подтвердил он. — Спасибо. Я бы и не вспомнил до понедельника, там вещи, которые я ношу редко.  
— О. Ну ладно.  
  
Расти передал ему пакет, и было что-то в его движениях. Как будто он хотел сделать что-то, но не мог преодолеть преграду. Как лошадь, тормозящая перед барьером, не в силах его взять.   
И это что-то заставило Джейкоба опустить пакет тут же вниз.  
_Лошади нужен был разбег._  
  
Грудь Расти прижалась к его груди; они были почти одного роста. Расти поцеловал его в губы, и Джейкоб, растерявшийся в мыслях, не сразу вспомнил, что нужно делать. Но мышечная память дала о себе знать.  
Он обнял его свободной рукой, наслаждаясь чайно-ромашковым поцелуем. Он не был глубок и влажен, как любил Джейкоб, но его трогательность заставила чувствовать в животе бабочек, а в груди теплый трепет.  
Он прижался к Расти пахом, надеясь, что тот как-то среагирует на его стояк, может быть, все же пригласит подняться и даже… черт с ними, с презервативами, он был не против, если бы они придумали что-нибудь попроще.   
Но Расти отверг его, будто не обращая внимания на все его тело, и улыбнулся, сверкая, как новенькая монетка, не дав даже в мыслях закончить свое непристойное предложение.  
  
— Ты же придешь на выходных, да? — уточнил он серьезно. — Пицца, Джейкоб. Думай об этом.   
  
И Джейкоб сдался.  
  
— Приду.  
  
И он пришел.


	3. Chapter 3

Еда в коричневых пергаментных пакетах, пропитавшихся жиром, была прекрасна.  
Джейкоб почувствовал небольшое Рождество — то сладкое сосущее ожидание чуда, — когда Такер извлек из них большие бургеры с острой курицей и сыром.  
Иногда готовить дома было совершенно лень. Иногда случалось очень часто.  
  
— Так вы с ним еще не посексились? — уточнил он, вгрызаясь зубами в плоть беззащитной булочки с кунжутом. — Три недели и нет?  
  
Джейкоб пожал плечами. То ли жирная пища его умиротворяла, то ли он просто был слишком воодушевлен, чтобы реагировать на этот факт так же бурно, как Такер, но его это совершенно не волновало.  
  
— С ним все по-другому.  
— Звучит как завязка для мелодрамы.  
— Я серьезно, эй. — Джейкоб бросил в него ломтиком картошки, рассыпавшейся по дну пакета. — С другими парнями было иначе. В первый раз был секс, а потом уже… ну вроде как все. И мне не особо интересно, да и они не стремились продолжить общение.  
— Может, ты не очень в постели?  
  
Джейкоб приподнял бровь и взвесил остатки бургера в руке. Такер понял, что ему сейчас прилетит, и капитулировал, поднимая открытые ладони.  
  
— Парни не симулируют, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Так что, полагаю, это тут не при чем. Просто… — Джейкоб поднял глаза к потолку, — все уже получено, что еще надо? Да и никто из них не был таким. Полагаю, Расти тоже так думает. И… может быть, планирует отношения.  
  
Джейкоб впервые озвучил это предположение и сам немного поразился ему. Приятно поразился.  
Отношения… м-м-м. Длительные, с общими друзьями, интересами, знакомством с родителями и всем таким? Это пугало немного. И вдохновляло трепетом перед неизвестным.  
  
— Ты же раньше серьезно встречался, так? — напомнил Такер, остервенело заталкивая булку в рот. — Чтобы не на пару раз?  
— Ну да, было дело. — Он почесал голову. — Еще в школе.  
— А, с Фелисити, — прошамкал тот. — Горячая штучка. Но она девчонка.  
— В этом и дело. И с девчонками иначе. Они тоже… оставляют какую-то загадку, что ли.  
— Особенно школьницы.  
  
Расти не был очень похож на школьницу, но то, что было между ними, заставляло вспоминать этот первый опыт. Прогулки без времени, разговоры ни о чем и обо всем, кино, где можно было прижать ее к себе во время страшной или грустной сцены.  
Джейкоб вспомнил, как все же преодолевал барьеры.  
Предпоследний год, и он уломал ее на то, чтобы она давала ему потрогать грудь. Они торчали в парке, в самом темном месте, и Джейкоб целовал ее, уже тогда чувствуя себя странно. Ему больше нравились ее бедра, и когда в выпускном классе Фелисити позволила ему все, он насладился ими вволю. Ну, это было до того, как он трахнулся с парнем из футбольной команды в раздевалке.  
  
Мысли о первых опытах приятно согрели. Джейкоб подумал о том, что будет, когда Расти ему позволит. Все-все позволит.  
  
…  
  
В постели Расти было неожиданно удобно, хотя и достаточно прохладно, учитывая близость к полу и окну. Белье из мягкого синего хлопка, запах того лимонного порошка, которым Расти пользовался. Уютная свежая атмосфера окружала собой, как туманом, и бодрила, как бьющие в нос пузырьки содовой.  
Джейкоб подсунул под голову и вторую подушку, чтобы было видно, что Расти делает за компьютером.  
Темный экран программы мелькал, а посередине вращались какие-то странные детали.  
  
Больше всего Расти занимала не фотография, а 3D-моделирование. Джейкоб в этом ничего не смыслил и все объяснения встречал кивками.  
Со стороны это выглядело просто. Фигурки, образы, локации. Они соединялись в объемные живые картины, которые можно было вращать, рассматривать с самых неожиданных ракурсов. Он постоянно добавлял туда деталей.  
 _Со стороны это выглядело просто._ Если бы Джейкоб не видел, сколько десятков раз жал Расти на сотни команд, сколько раз всплывали раскрывающиеся меню и сколько мелочей нужно было добавить, чтобы образ на мониторе ожил.  
  
К тому же это был чертовски особый момент. Расти очень стеснялся показывать незаконченные работы, прижимая к груди планшет и глупо улыбаясь.  
И теперь, лежа и наблюдая за процессом, Джейкоб чувствовал себя необыкновенно. Как будто его пустили в место, куда никому нельзя. Как будто Расти привык к нему достаточно и показал то, что никому не показывал. Конечно, Джейкоб предпочел, если бы он показал, что у него под одеждой, но и это чудилось посвящением в целую тайну.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что это очень сложно, — пожал плечами Расти, заговорив. — Когда научишься.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Джейкоб понятливо. — Если бы было так просто научиться, все бы этим зарабатывали.  
— Я не только этим зарабатываю, — исправил его тот. — Чаще делаю макеты сайтов. Авторские странички. Сайты-визитки. Разное такое. Хотя да. Заказывают всякие анимированные баннеры. Или просто работы с известными персонажами. Но чаще это… хм.  
— Порно?  
  
Джейкоб приподнялся. Он надеялся, что Расти обернется, или что можно будет хотя бы рассмотреть его лицо в отражении на мониторе. Но Расти не оборачивался, и он мог видеть только его вращающийся зад на стуле. Это тоже было неплохо.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Расти медленно. — Ничего интересного.  
  
Джейкоб мог бы поспорить. Он любил смотреть порно, правда, под свой вкус редко что находил. Архивы сети полнили или твинки, или совсем разъевшиеся медведи. Ничего округлого и сладкого, как сахарная булочка. Как ягодицы Расти.  
  
— Как ты только все успеваешь? — полюбопытствовал он, ложась на место. — И для работы, и для себя. И фотографии, и сайты, и 3D, и что ты еще делаешь…  
  
Расти все-таки развернулся. Покрутившись на кресле, он повернулся к Джейкобу лицом и улыбнулся широко.  
  
— Я просто концентрирую всю энергию в творчество. Планирую то, что делаю. И не отвлекаюсь на разное.  
— На разное? Расскажи об этом.  
  
Расти опустил глаза и вновь вернулся к компьютеру.  
Фигуры на его мониторе оживали. Когда Джейкоб только пришел, он видел там безликие макеты в клетчатом пространстве. Теперь же там образовывалась комната и персонаж. Он не знал, для работы это или для себя.  
  
Джейкоб чувствовал себя немного пьяным. Пьяным от всего, что тут было. От своего восторга и рождающего его окружения. Расти был целым миром, который открылся для него совершенно случайно. Как бы забавно он ни выглядел снаружи, внутри было несоизмеримо больше.  
  
На фигурки ложилась ткань, он складывал ее, заставляя огибать форму, выбирал текстуру, оттенки, источник света. Это походило на рисование, скульптуру, немного на волшебство, если с его точки зрения.  
Джейкоб закинул руки за голову и вспомнил о том, что сегодня они еще не целовались. Он расхохотался своим мыслям. Ему вновь исполнилось пятнадцать.  
А еще он вновь подумал о сексе. О том, каким он будет. Джейкобу казалось, что такой необычный парень, как Расти, и в этом плане предпочитает что-нибудь экзотическое. Может быть, он любит, когда его связывают? Или кончают ему на лицо, как в порно? Или сам предпочитает развлекаться с не предназначенными для этого местами?  
Впрочем, Джейкобу не был особо важен способ, его интересовала цель.  
  
— У тебя выходит просто потрясающе, — сообщил он.  
— Спасибо, — незамедлительно поблагодарил Расти.  
  
Фигура на мониторе повернулась к зрителю новым ракурсом. Это был мужчина. Пространство вокруг него организовалось в почти пустую комнату с широко распахнутым окном. Больше предметов не было.   
  
— Кто это?  
  
Джейкоб поднялся, чудом не перевернув почти пустую кружку, стоявшую рядом с постелью. Остатки чая в ней совсем остыли и уже горчили.  
Джейкоб подошел к нему сзади. Он помедлил секунду, прежде чем решиться и положить руку Расти на плечо. Тот расправил лопатки и неуверенно повел головой, принимая контакт.  
  
— У него нет имени, — объяснил он неловко.  
  
Он поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Джейкоба в зеркальном отражении каймы монитора. Выглядело так, словно он вот-вот собирался рассказать что-то особенное.  
  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Так вышло.  
  
Это было немного странно для человека, который дает имена растениям. И всему вокруг.  
 _Он назвал свой телефон Глэдис. Джейкоб понятия не имел почему._  
  
— Хорошо, и кто он? — Джейкоб рассмотрел пространство за окном. Там было так темно, как будто его заполнили заливкой черным цветом.  
— Ну. — Расти замялся. Он развернулся на кресле лицом к Джейкобу, заставив убрать с себя руки. — Это парень. Он умеет летать.  
  
Очень информативно.  
  
— И как он это делает? — Джейкоб вспомнил о татуировке ангела на лодыжке. — У него нет крыльев. Ему помогает пыльца фей?  
— Не думаю. — Расти нахмурился, потому что, очевидно, не задумывался серьезно над вопросом до этого момента. — Он… просто летает. Техника тут не важна.  
— Я понял. Но он вроде как сидит в комнате. Перед окном. Он собирается улететь?  
  
Расти повернулся к своему монитору и посмотрел на него, как в первый раз.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил он с печалью в голосе, как будто говорил о своем знакомом, живом человеке. — Его проблема в том… что однажды полет убьет его. Он… может разучиться летать в один момент. Или забыть, где небо, а где земля. Или потерять дорогу домой.  
— Печально.  
  
Было немного неуютно осознавать, что в светлом и мягком Расти водились такие пугающие и заботящие мысли.  
  
— Однажды полет убьет его, — повторил тот тихо. — И он знает это. Но не летать не может. И он полетит даже в самый последний день, не зная, что ждет его.  
— Это трагично.  
— Полет убивает каждого. Главное — как ты пролетишь.   
  
Он замолчал, и Джейкоб понятия не имел, что стоит сказать.  
Он думал о том, что мог бы просто пропустить Расти мимо. Его телефон оказался бы заряжен, он уткнулся бы в него и не заметил такого парня совсем рядом. Или он нашел бы прачечную на другой улице, возможно, еще ближе к дому. Или «Кармен» никогда бы не ломалась.  
  
Джейкоб так переволновался от этой мысли, что не выдержал, развернул его кресло к себе вместе с ним и поцеловал без повода. Не считая того, что свой повод у него был всегда. И  _сейчас особенно._  
Расти целовал его благодарно, и мягко, и нежно, и его пальцы на запястьях Джейкоба были мозолистыми от всех чудес, которые они творили, но бережными и трогательными.  
  
Наверное, было не слишком уважительно вновь хотеть его сейчас, но как жалость соседствовала с любовью, так и его сочувствие было паляще близко с желанием. Однажды это должно было случиться? Так, быть может, лучше сейчас, чем когда он совсем одуреет?  
Джейкоб осторожно потерся пахом о его колено.  
Если Расти скажет да, если дотронется в ответ… его рука лежала так близко…  
  
У Джейкоба в голове заискрило от нахлынувших мыслей, изображений, замелькавших в голове, как заставка у Марвел. Ему было достаточно крошечного намека.  
Он был готов взять его на руки, исцеловать с ног до головы, вылизать все его тело, все, лишь бы он позволил ему… ну, вставить и все такое. В голове не было приличного синонима.  
  
Кровь шумела между висков, Джейкоб смотрел в глаза напротив с надеждой и, как хотел верить, желанием, которому невозможно противиться.  
  
Расти улыбнулся, счастливо щурясь, и отъехал назад, прерывая контакт.  
  
— Мне тут надо еще немного, — сказал он и вернулся к компьютеру.  
  
Заставка Марвел кончилась, но вместо приключенческого молодежного фильма за ней вновь была артхаусная короткометражка какого-нибудь режиссера из Алабамы, где пятнадцать минут подряд показывался один и тот же ракурс комнаты.  
  
Джейкоб кивнул — а что еще оставалось? — и со вздохом поплелся на свое место.  
  
…  
  
Конечно, он помнил Зару, подтвердил Джейкоб, когда Такер представил ему очередную девушку, которую провожал в свою комнату. Он сомневался, что слышал о ней хоть слово, но какое это имело значение, если она уже была здесь?  
У Зары были красивые длинные волосы и соблазнительно глупое лицо. Все, как Такер любил. У парней, конечно, были другие критерии оценки, но иногда Джейкобу казалось, что этого может быть достаточно.  
  
Зара говорила что-то несколько минут, потом говорил Такер. А потом бубнеж перерос в женские стоны. Сначала тихие, но со временем менее скромные.  
Джейкоб подтянул к себе наушники. Расти прислал ему какой-то свой плейлист, и хотя вслух он его раскритиковал, музыка была очень ничего. Особенно для заглушки звуков джунглей в соседней комнате.  
  
Ему хотелось трахаться. Нет, конечно, не от раскрепощенных стонов из второй спальни. Обычно они не делали с ним ничего, но сейчас вызывали пульсирующее раздражение, как от тупой боли, потерявшейся где-то в глубине головы.  
Джейкоб пролистнул очень навязчивую смс от Троя, обозначившего свои намерения вполне отчетливо:  
  
«Ты подаешь или принимаешь?»  
  
И наткнулся на переписку с Расти. После песен было несколько картинок и список фильмов, которые стоило посмотреть, прежде чем умрешь. Список был длинным, и Расти переживал, что его жизнь кончится раньше, чем он насладится каждым. Джейкоб не переживал, но несколько пометок на IMDB все же сделал.  
Он поразмышлял, стоит ли ему что-нибудь написать или нет. Наверное, он сейчас работает. Может быть, завершает Безымянного. Или продолжает. Он не мог оценить, сколько еще работы там осталось.  
Джейкоб набрал: «Что ты любишь в сексе?», — но в итоге удалил текст. Сообщение зависло в буфере обмена, а Джейкоб откинулся на подушки. Мысль о том, чтобы в действительности отправить его, развлекала. Возбуждала, дрожа киселем в животе. Мысль о том, что можно будет говорить с ним о сексе. А потом заниматься. Слишком хороша, чтобы казаться правдой.  
  
Он расстегнул ремень, скользя ладонью под резинку белья, и закрыл глаза, позволяя картинам на веках заслонить серую комнату.  
  
Наушники вибрировали басами Рамонес, и Джейкоб думал, подо что они в первый раз переспят. Обычно его не беспокоила музыка, но это должно было быть что-то особенное. Типа часовой китовой серенады. Ну, это совсем уж в идеале. Сейчас бы хватило и стандартного трехминутного трека.  
  
Джейкоб двигал рукой, и мысли о мелодиях ускользали, уступая пояснице Расти. Тому, как можно будет его наклонить, погладить, задрать майку, сжать ягодицы. И как он вздрогнет, как сожмутся руки в кулаки, когда Джейкоб наконец ему вставит. На полную чертову длину в это мягкое белое тельце, теплое и волнующее. И определенно узкое: туда кому попало путь заказан. Там должно быть потрясающе. Долгожданно и запретно, и сладко до того, что привкус сахара появляется на кончике языка сам собой.   
  
Джейкоб дотянулся ртом до шнура из-под наушников и захватил губами, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков.  
Будет так восхитительно наконец осуществить эти мечты. Если даже сейчас его бросало в жар от этих мыслей, что же будет тогда, когда он трахнет Расти.  
  
Быстро тающий импульс удовольствия плеснул в бедра, и Джейкоб тихо замычал.  
Он открыл глаза, наконец различая биение своего сердца. Песня кончилась.  
  
Джейкоб согнулся, потягиваясь за салфеткой с прикроватного столика, и улыбнулся своим мыслям.


	4. Chapter 4

У Джейкоба от смеха уже болел живот. Розовая сахарная вата растаяла на губах, и ее сладкий привкус ощущался каждый раз, когда он облизывался.  
Он особо не задумывался, сколько всего было в ночном Трентоне. Раньше он бывал лишь в клубах, но его вечерние променады ограничивались парой крепких коктейлей и быстрым знакомством.  
Рассыпающийся каскадом огней вывески ночной кинотеатр, где по выходным крутили европейские фильмы длительностью до сорока минут. Один билет — и можно было смотреть всю ночь, переползая из зала в зал и хохоча, потеряв нить повествования.  
Они задержались там на пару часов. Ели попкорн, и Джейкоб положил ноги на сидение перед собой. В зале было человек пять. А потом они двинулись дальше.  
Расти и сам не знал, куда идет. Во всяком случае он удивился маленькому музею ракушек, на который они наткнулись. Это был необычный музей, хотя бы потому что там подавали выпивку и он работал после шести. Наверное, это все же был бар с морской тематикой, но Джейкобу к тому времени уже было все равно.  
  
— Знаешь, ходить в бар с кем-то это не то же самое, что приходить сюда, чтобы уйти с кем-то, — задумчиво заметил он, потягивая «Тьму и бурю» через полосатую трубочку.  
— Наверное. — Расти пожал плечами.  
  
Он удивил, сказав, что будет только пиво, но в итоге это было его третье пиво. А закусывал он его жевательным малиновым мармеладом. Самый идиотский выбор, который можно представить.  
  
— У меня было много парней, — пробормотал Джейкоб, чувствуя нужду рассказать об этом именно сейчас. Возможно, всему виной был темный ром в его коктейле. Он не так часто пил, и даже немного алкоголя его разговаривало. — Но ничего серьезного. Не как с тобой. Мы просто типа… трахались и все.  
— И ты никогда не пытался зайти дальше? — Расти упер щеку о кулак, смотря на него.  
  
Это был странный вечер. Расти почти ничего не говорил и только слушал. И в кино, и в баре, и все время.  
  
— Наверное, нет, — пожал плечами Джейкоб, постукивая носком ноги о каштановый корпус барной стойки. — Оно никогда не стоило того. Эти парни просто были… красивыми, в хорошей форме. Ну и все. Да и они не были заинтересованы. Вроде как уже получил все нужное, к чему все эти… свидания, поцелуи, подарки.  
— Ты тоже так считаешь?  
  
Ох уж эти вопросы с подвохом. К счастью, ему не пришлось придумывать ответ.  
  
— Нет, я так не считаю. Может быть, сейчас не считаю. А раньше… — Джейкоб перевел на него взгляд. — Ты не просто красивый, Расти. Ты… клевый. Ты интересный. Мне кажется… наверное, я смог бы… даже просто дружить с тобой. Если бы мы не встречались. Но эй! Я хочу встречаться с тобой.  
  
Расти положил голову на сложенный локоть и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Джейкоб. Возможно, я уже даже немного влюблен в тебя.  
  
Джейкоб молчал, смотря в свой стакан. Тьма коктейля на дне становилась все прозрачнее.  
Он не знал. Не знал, чувствует ли это сам. Уже наступило то время? Как он мог понять?  
  
— Хочешь узнать, почему ты мне нравишься? — продолжил Расти, заметив, что ему нечего ответить. — Почему я пошел за тобой?  
— Ну, давай, порази меня. — Он улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему.  
  
Его возбуждало, как близко находятся их колени.  
  
— Во-первых, ты смешной, — начал перечислять Расти. — Ты меня веселишь. Во-вторых, ты всегда меня слушаешь. Мне это очень приятно. Я люблю болтать. И с тобой мне не нужно пытаться сказать все быстро. Ты будешь слушать до самого конца. И отсюда вытекает в-третьих: ты никогда меня не торопишь. А я могу быть очень медленным. Это... м-м, это важно. В-четвертых…  
— Стоп, моя сногсшибательная харизма не попала даже в первую тройку? — притворно насупился Джейкоб, радуясь, что не нужно продолжать разговор про влюбленность.  
— В-четвертых, ты отлично целуешься. Я все свои мысли забываю. Их у меня много.  
— Ладно, тоже подойдет.  
  
Джейкоб вытянул шею и подставил губы для поцелуя.  
В общественном месте Расти позволил себе лишь кроткий поцелуй, зато у дверей своего дома поцеловал по-настоящему. Это было где-то после «в-семнадцатых».  
  
— В-восемнадцатых, у тебя красивые зубы, — пробормотал он сквозь разбирающий его смех.  
— Я клянусь, у меня еще никто не находил столько плюсов, — усмехнулся в ответ Джейкоб.  
  
В голове было легко и свободно. Короткие отголоски мыслей катались в ней, как бутылки по пустой палубе; особой целомудренностью они не отличались.  
Тела Расти в руках было много. Мягкой щетины под губами, когда Джейкоб целовал остальное его лицо, теплого кончика носа, который тот морщил, запрокидывая голову, живота… он погладил его, дотрагиваясь пальцами оголившейся кожи, и ему показалось, Расти выдохнул как-то иначе.  
  
— Я тоже влюблен в тебя, — прошептал Джейкоб.  
  
Расти целовал его веки и гладил по голове. Он хихикнул чему-то своему и потер короткие волосы на его затылке.   
  
— Ты смеешься? — спросил Джейкоб, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. — Ну конечно, тебе смешно.  
— Это от счастья. А вообще… — он наклонился ближе, будто делясь секретом, — я ужасно пьян.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Джейкоб довольно. — Я тоже. Может… мы зайдем к тебе?  
— О! Я только хотел предложить. А не то я засну прямо на этой лавочке.  
  
Он смотрел, как Расти поднимается по своей лестнице, а потом побрел за ним.  
  
— Я чувствую себя странно, — заметил Расти, приваливаясь к стене. — С одной стороны, я бы выпил еще. Но у меня ничего нет. С другой, кажется, в моей крови больше алкоголя, чем… чем крови.  
— Весело, правда?  
  
Расти наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки и снять обувь, прежде чем залезть в постель, но в итоге он в нее просто рухнул.  
  
— Видишь, в этом плюс койки на полу, — заметил он и засмеялся, поджимая ноги к груди.  
  
Джейкоб опустился рядом. Расти лежал лицом к окну на боку, но вид от этого хуже не делался.  
Он провел ладонью по его спине, и тот доверчиво расправил лопатки под прикосновениями.  
  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал он, переворачиваясь на спину и забрасывая руки на подушку.  
  
Расти не пах разными сладкими штуковинами, даже от малинового мармелада не осталось и следа, и это было непривычно. От его губ тянулся запах «Олд фэшна», которым они завершили вечер, а шея пахла свежим потом.  
Джейкоб потерся носом о его кадык, прежде чем коснуться там губами.  
  
Нарастающий дождь из отголосков фантазий и мыслей стучал по черепной коробке изнутри. Закрывая глаза, Джейкоб чувствовал, как уплывает, и он знал, куда хочет уплыть.  
Расти урчал так уютно, когда прикосновения спускались по торсу вниз, что Джейкоб уже не сомневался.  
  
Мягкая ткань футболки, хлястики джинсов — когда он не подвязывал пояс, там ничего не было, — Расти отодвинул ногу в сторону и улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, когда Джейкоб погладил его член через одежду. Несколько раз, настойчиво, надеясь добиться отклика у сраженного высокоградусным ядом тела.  
Он целовал Расти в плечо, пытаясь расстегнуть его молнию, и добрался до пуговицы как раз тогда, когда стон, казавшийся ему одобрительным, перерос в храп.  
  
Джейкоб остановился. Нет. Только не сейчас.  
Он настойчиво попытался приласкать Расти, но тот уже был не с ним. Джейкоб разочарованно перевернулся на спину, отваливаясь от него, и посмотрел в потолок.  
Желание, усиленное опьянением, ползало по его коже, задевая колоски нервов, из-за чего вставали все волосы на теле. Расти был так близко, но так далеко.  
Джейкоб осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его щек, и тот повернул голову во сне, морщась. Выцветшие пряди волос на подушке отливали пшеницей. Джейкоб поцеловал его в щеку и обнял, утыкаясь лбом в ухо.  
Он думал, сколько еще сможет держаться.  
  
…  
  
Такер все-таки сделал одолжение и обмотал бедра полотенцем, не посвящая всю квартиру в свою исключительную анатомию.  
Голова Джейкоба все еще немного гудела. То ли от выпивки, то ли от того, что он все же один раз не удержал траекторию, пока шел домой, и въехал в столб.  
  
— Все-таки напоил его, — заключил Такер с одобрением. — Хороший план. Это всегда помогает.  
— Это не всегда помогает. — Джейкоб поморщился. Кофе был отвратителен и только горчил, а язык, липнущий к небу, повисал высохшим инородным предметом внутри. — Это ужасно.  
— Он так плох в постели?  
— Он спал в постели.  
— Эм.  
  
Такер взболтал ему в стакане апельсинового сока алкозельтцер. У него всегда была в своей аптечке пачка, и это было единственным, что у него точно можно было найти. Не считая резинок, конечно.  
  
— Вы до сих пор не трахнулись. — Такер лег на стол, опираясь о него локтями.  
— Нет. — Джейкоб потянулся за стаканом, но сосед отодвинул его.  
— Почему?  
  
Он убрал руки. После вчерашнего ливня в голове остались одни лужи.  
  
— В смысле, он же не ждет свадьбы или чего-то такого, эй? — Такер купился на его преждевременную капитуляцию и выпустил стакан из поля зрения.  
  
Джейкоб перехватил свой алкосок, осушая в пару глотков. Сухая липкость во рту на некоторое время перестала его беспокоить.  
  
— Может быть, он из мормонов? — предположил Такер, глядя на него с сочувствием. — Или католик. Или кто там еще рассказывает, что секс — это только в браке.   
— Я не знаю, я не спрашивал.   
— Вообще в этом есть плюс. Брак приносит дополнительное счастье. На таких условиях я бы уже в шестнадцать лет женился.  
  
Они были вместе уже так долго. Джейкоб справедливо размышлял, что если за все это время Расти не говорил о боге, то его не было в его жизни. К счастью.  
  
— Ты вообще говорил ему, что хочешь? — Выдав реплику, Такер расхохотался. — Уму непостижимо. Парень, которому нужно говорить, что тебе нужен секс. Я такое только в ситкомах видел. У тебя еще яйца не лопаются?  
  
Джейкоб пропустил ответ, сделав очередную попытку вернуться к утреннему кофе. У него задергался глаз.  
Он же не говорил, да?  
Наверное, он раньше никогда не встречался с теми, кому нужно объяснять, что именно ты хочешь от них получить. Даже если вспоминать Фелисити… она с самого начала их отношений знала, что он, как и любой парень, хочет секса. Это было ее любимой кнопкой давления и рычагом для манипуляций. Как и любой девчонки.  
За кино он мог потрогать ее грудь, за свидание в парке — пошарить между ног.  
Сейчас это выглядело как циничный прайс, но тогда, во флере юношеских чувств и всплесков гормонов, все казалось трогательным и милым. С его стороны так точно.  
  
— Ладно, так и быть, слушай папочку Така, он тебя научит, как нужно себя вести. — Такер поправил сползающее полотенце. — В принципе, первые пункты про: «Привет, девять дюймов не только звучит красиво», — можно пропустить, ты же его уже заарканил. И вопрос только в том, как перевести его в горизонтальную плоскость. В общем так. Устраиваешь там свидание, вино, мелко нарезанная хурма со взбитыми сливками, предварительные ласки. А потом в самый ответственный момент наклоняешься, делаешь небанальный комплимент ушам и говоришь, что хочешь заняться любовью. Это важно. Нельзя просто так подкатить и сказать, что хочешь оттрахать. А любовью это по сути то же самое, но звучит элегантно.  
— Так вот, почему все женщины уходят от тебя только под утро. — Джейкоб вздохнул, закатывая глаза. — Прямо не знаю, как я до тебя затаскивал парней в постель.  
— Счастливая случайность. Но он ведь особенный, верно?  
— Да. Он особенный.  
  
Он ел сухой тост, пока Такер, довольный тем, что передал драгоценный опыт, наконец проследовал к себе — одеваться.  
Яйца не лопались, но уже позвякивали.  
  
Джейкоб подумал о том, что сказал Расти вчера. Он ведь сказал это?  
Влюблен. Это же было не для того, чтобы заняться с ним сексом? Ну, не только для того.  
  
Джейкоб сглотнул. Пересохшее горло сжималось болезненно, стенки казались шершавыми, а слюна — горячей.  
  
Это было правдой? Он успел за пару месяцев втрескаться в парня, даже голым которого не видел? Черт, он ведь даже к Фелисити начал испытывать что-то такое после того, как увидел край ее зеленого гольфа очень высоко на бедре.  
Нет, Джейкоб совсем не считал себя озабоченным сверх меры, но он же был взрослым здоровым парнем со своими потребностями.  
Ох. Как все становилось сложно.


	5. Chapter 5

— Почему виноград? — спросил Расти, отделяя крупную розовую виноградину от ветки.  
  
На его пальце осталась вода, и мокрый развод расползся по экрану планшета, пока он пытался выкрутить девицу для последней рекламы в провокационную позу. Кожаные топик с юбкой казались очень текстурными и настоящими, а вот копье все никак не ложилось в маленькую руку правдоподобно.  
  
— Потому что не было хурмы, — сказал Джейкоб, не думая.  
  
Он обнимал Расти за живот, пока тот облокачивался о его грудь, моделируя очередной баннер. Поясницу грела штора — пришлось задернуть ее, чтобы экран планшета не бликовал.  
Расти ничего не понял из его слов и рассмеялся.  
Его волосы были окрашены в светлый каштан, как было написано на упаковке, хотя по факту были скорее красными, чем каштановыми. Они все еще слегка пахли аммиаком, но слабый душок уже не раздражал, лишь вызывая странные ощущения.  
  
— Она сексуальная, да? — спросил Джейкоб о девице, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
  
Расти щелкнул очередную виноградину и пожал плечами.  
Длинная прядь волос упала на его лицо, и он отвел ее, заправляя за ухо.  
Было ужасно глупо следовать советам Такера, но у Джейкоба сводило зубы от того, как сильно он хотел увидеть Расти хотя бы настолько обнаженным, как эта девица.  
Ну конечно он лгал. Не только увидеть. И точно не в кожаной юбке.  
  
 _Коснуться, сжать, приласкать, получить ответ на все то желание, что он испытывал в его адрес. Ощутить, как приоткроется его рот в поцелуе, когда он будет выдыхать после оргазма, как задрожат веки, если он их зажмурит смущенно._  
  
— У тебя красивые уши, — прошептал Джейкоб, параллельно проводя пальцами по угловатым узорам механизма на его предплечье. — Такие. На груши похожи.  
  
Расти посмотрел на его руку и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся, — я старался.  
  
Джейкоб почувствовал себя ужасно глупым.  
Он мог поклясться, что сдвинул свою руку внутрь его бедра неосознанно. Пытаясь спрятать, как прячут нашкодившие мальчишки за спину. И вокруг было жарко, но там еще жарче, и Расти совсем ничего не предпринимал по этому поводу.  
Это все виноград? Виноград работал?  
  
Джейкоб поцеловал его в шею, скользя рукой вверх. У Расти были свободные штаны, и нащупать его член было просто.  
Или нет.  
  
Расти тряхнул головой, ерзая.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил он.  
— Я думаю, — Джейкоб сглотнул, — вполне ясно, что я делаю.   
— Не совсем. Ты мешаешь.   
  
Мягкая рука легла тепло поверх его руки, убирая, и никогда еще это прикосновение не было таким разочаровывающим.  
Джейкоб упрямо молчал, утыкаясь губами в его плечо. Все просто кончилось. Без каких-либо объяснений. Без закономерных вопросов. Лишь с этой отговоркой, как будто Расти действительно не понимал, зачем люди касаются в таких местах. Не понимал, что нельзя просто убрать руку и забыть, что такое было.  
  
— Что-то не так? — резко спросил Джейкоб, не справившись с кучей слов внутри и дав им выход.  
  
Он уже не мог ждать. Он хотел говорить. Он хотел знать.  
  
— Прости? — не понял Расти.  
  
Он выключил планшет с щелчком, показывая, что расположен к разговору.  
А ведь это действительно казалось легким минуту назад. Приласкать его, пока он уперто делает вид, что занят, и…  
Это не было легким.  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь? — спросил Джейкоб решительно.  
— Чего не хочу?  
— Почему ты не хочешь заняться со мной сексом?  
— О.  
  
Расти потерялся. Он даже отодвинулся, обнимая себя за колени, потому что пытался найти ответ. Сжался, будто прячась в невидимую ракушку. Так думал Джейкоб.  
В квартире было жарко, но он рассмотрел мурашки, бегущие по его спине. Немного на плечах, и прозрачные волоски на предплечьях подскочили дыбом. В детстве Джейкоб думал, что они не растут на тех местах, где есть татуировка. Они росли.  
  
— Я не думал. Просто не хочу.   
— Это не может быть просто.  
— Пожалуй, — нахмурился он. — Дело в том, что…  
  
Джейкоб откинулся назад, потирая затылок озабоченно. Ну вот. Все-таки была причина. Была чертова причина.  
И он все понимал.  
  
Расти мялся с минуту, прежде чем приподняться и пересесть лицом к нему. Он сложил ноги по-турецки и неуверенно пошевелил большими пальцами.  
  
— Знаешь, дело не в тебе, — осторожно начал он, сглатывая. — Ты классный и… ну… горячий. Просто… это я. Не из тех, кто думает, что это обязательная часть отношений. Типа того. Это если кратко.   
  
Джейкоб поперхнулся. Поперхнулся, разумеется про себя, вслух он издал какой-то хриплый вдох.  
Не обязательная часть отношений? В смысле? Зачем тогда вообще нужны были эти отношения? Какой в них был смысл, если они лишались такой чудесной составляющей, которая приносила обоюдное удовольствие и придавала особое значение этому союзу? Чем это отличалось от того, что было у него с Такером или кузинами?  
  
— Надо было сказать тебе об этом раньше. — Расти покачал головой, словно укоряя себя. — Но я думал, тебе хорошо со мной так. Как мы делаем все. Гуляем. Разговариваем. Целуемся. Ты не говорил прямо, что... что тебя не устраивает. Я думал, все в порядке.   
  
Джейкоб не знал, что ответить. Он потер глаза, пряча их от него, потому что ему казалось, что слишком очевидно все, о чем он думает. Решиться и поднять взгляд в итоге пришлось. Не самое приятное из того, что он делал.  
  
— Я не говорил. Мне нравится, — тихо сказал он. — Мне нравится все, что мы с тобой делаем.  
— Но тебе плохо?  
— Мне не плохо. — Он воздел глаза к потолку.  
  
Это был самый странный разговор на его памяти. На тот момент точно. Ну, не считая того, когда Джейкоб сделал камин-аут перед родителями. Матушка стукнула отца газетой по голове, заявив, что это все потому, что они зачали его после мюзикла, на который тот достал «чертовы бесплатные билеты!» благодаря своей «чертовой тетушке!».  
  
— Я просто хочу заняться с тобой сексом, — прямо сказал Джейкоб. — Я думал, что это очевидно. Когда пара встречается. Они же должны доставлять друг другу удовольствие. И в этом смысле тоже.  
— Должны? — Расти прищурился.  
  
Джейкоб вновь спрятал лицо в руках, разминая его. Пылкий огонек желания утонул под хлынувшим на него целым потоком непониманием. И даже если сейчас начать щелкать, вряд ли конфорка могла бы высохнуть так быстро.  
  
В этом был плюс простых и доступных парней. Они всегда знали, что хочет другой. Они сами хотели этого и находили с тобой самые быстрые решения проблемы. Быстрые места. Быстрое время.  
  
Пугающее осознание защипало в горле.  
  
— Ты… — Джейкоб облизнул пересохшие губы, — болен? У тебя ВИЧ, да? В этом причина?  
  
Расти посмотрел на него осуждающе. Он сжал свои ступни руками, ища в них поддержку. Но он молчал. О, нет. Такого же не могло быть… не могло быть?  
  
— Нет, я не болен, — наконец ответил он, дав себе время подумать. — Я… типа… ну… ты что-нибудь слышал про асексуалов?  
— Асексуалов, — повторил Джейкоб. Нет. Он не слышал. — Это… это образ жизни какой-то? Типа монах?  
— Нет. — Расти нахмурился. — Монах это выбор. Я просто такой. Родился, наверное. Мне не нужен секс, чтобы быть счастливым.  
— Но это ненормально.  
— Значит, я ненормальный, — просто ответил он, хотя в голосе чувствовалась прохлада.   
  
Джейкоб не выдержал и поднялся. Нервы в ногах мешали ему сидеть спокойно. Будто сотни мурашек скакали в них, и требовалось размяться, чтобы вернуть себе силы.  
Расти встал вслед за ним, но не стал ходить по комнате, мельтеша. Он прислонился спиной к стене, обхватив запястье одной руки другой за спиной, и опустил голову.  
  
— Блин. — Джейкоб остановился на каком-то из кругов и расхохотался. — Но как? Я сейчас не имею в виду, что в сексе все счастье, просто… блин. Это же приятно. Чертова Пасха в штанах. Все это делают. А ты отказываешься? Сам? Почему?  
— Стоило сказать тебе об этом раньше, — повторил Расти, закусывая губу. — Прости.  
  
Джейкоб потрепал свои волосы в недоумении.  
Конечно, вслух он не озвучил и десятой части своих мыслей.  
Секс это же… это же не просто приятно. Это… господи, да это, вероятно, лучший смысл жизни, который можно было придумать. Самое яркое ощущение, которое может испытывать тело. Самое тесное объятие. Самый сильный восторг.  
Каждый раз от возможности трахнуться его дрожь брала, а уж этого в его жизни было достаточно.  
С Расти было что-то не так.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не испортит того, что есть между нами? — с надеждой спросил Расти. — Ты же не обижаешься?  
  
Он поджал пальцы ног.  
Джейкоб не знал, что ответить.  
Все внезапно стало казаться бессмысленным. Все его мечты, фантазии, весь извилистый путь, который он делал к воротам, которые в итоге не открывались. Или за которыми вообще ничего не было. Это же лишало путь цели? Лишало? Или нет?  
  
Джейкоб пожал плечами.  
  
— Нет, я… — Он откашлялся, не находя слов. — Я думаю, что все нормально. Типа. Да. Мне просто нужно подумать об этом.  
— Ты уходишь? — Расти остановился за ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Это из-за меня?  
— Нет. — Джейкоб сунул в карман телефон, брошенный на постели до этого, и посмотрел на окно. — Уже поздно. Мне вроде как завтра рано идти. Работа. И я просто… нет, все нормально. Не парься.  
— Понятно.  
  
Джейкоб хотел обернуться, чтобы показать, что все нормально, и в итоге не смог поднять взгляда.  
Он захлопнул за собой дверь и ушел.  
  
…  
  
Джейкоб пришел домой, Такера не было, а он больше не мог придумать, кому бы пожаловаться. Тогда он заставил себя подняться и пройтись до супермаркета. И потом он пил ананасовую фанту, становящуюся приторным колом в горле, и от сахара не становилось радостнее, как обычным людям.  
  
Где-то он здорово оплошал. Может быть, там, где думал, что нормально — встречаться пару месяцев, ни разу не ложась в постель. Может быть, там, где счел хорошей идеей не задавать личных вопросов. Или там, где влюбился в самое причудливое и неправильное существо из всех, которых встречал.  
  
От того, что такой сложный и необычный парень, как Расти, был с ним, у него сжималось сердце. А от мысли, что он… не сможет быть с ним так, как ему хочется, оно ухало в бездну внутренностей.  
  
Джейкоб вплетал пальцы в отросшие кудряшки, и они раздражали его больше, чем обычно, хотелось выдернуть все до одной.  
Это просто было… неправильно. Все это. Чем бы это ни было.  
Джейкоб никогда не встречал людей, особенно привлекательных людей, которые предпочитали добровольный отказ от секса полноценной личной жизни. Да... ну действительно, все же трахались! И продавщица хот-догов со странным глазом, и старшеклассники, облизывающие друг друга на лавочках, и Такер, и лысый подозрительный мужик через стену, и даже его родители, хотя об этом было думать стремнее всего...  
  
Хотя Расти говорил, что это не выбор, в это мало верилось. Если у него все нормально функционировало, то… может быть, у него были физиологические проблемы? Может быть, он не хотел об этом говорить? Вот черт. А он взял и ушел, даже не спросив, чем может помочь.  
Джейкоб сжал фиолетовую банку, и холод объял ладонь изнутри.  
А стоило ли об этом спрашивать?  
Джейкоб взглянул на свой телефон с раздражением. Почему именно ему все разгребать? Вообще-то это Расти не счел нужным говорить, что у него другая… ориентация. Да это было даже хуже, чем если бы он оказался натуралом. С натуралами Джейкоб хотя бы знал, что делать. Они все же хотели секса и иногда были не прочь поэкспериментировать.  
  
Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в темное небо за окном.  
  
…  
  
Баскетбольный мяч ударился о бетон площадки со звенящим гулом внутри. Джейкоб отбил его несколько раз, ощупывая и опознавая форму, и бросил в корзину. Закружившись в кольце, тот ухнул внутрь, вызывая восторг Такера по ту сторону.  
Пока они разминались, Джейкобу казалось, он не играл уже целую вечность. И сейчас вновь браться за мяч было сродни тому, что садиться на велосипед после долгого срока. Непривычно, но отучиться невозможно.  
Забросив еще пару пробных мячей, Джейкоб присоединился к Такеру, который разминал ноги рядом.  
  
— Все еще не хочешь об этом говорить? — спросил тот.  
  
Джейкоб пожал плечами. Ему сказать было нечего.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен его бросить, — безапелляционно заявил Такер. — На кой черт тебе такое надо? Пусть такие, как он, ищут таких же. Чтобы сидеть вместе, любоваться закатами и клеить марки. А нормальным людям нужен трах. Так?  
— Наверное.  
— Что значит наверное? Ты что, подхватил от него эту… как ее… асексуальность?  
  
Трой стянул майку, обмахиваясь ею. Его крошечные розовые соски торчали; скорее всего, ему не было так жарко, как он хотел показать.  
Пожалуй, он был ничего. Хотя и худой, но гибкий и быстрый. Играл неплохо. И каждый раз улыбался, когда смотрел на Джейкоба.  
Он отвел глаза.  
  
— Вот, приглядись лучше к этому парнишке. Он же только и мечтает, чтобы ты надругался над его маленькой задницей, — прокомментировал очередной долгий взгляд Троя Такер. — Здоровый, вроде симпатичный, да и все еще бегает за тобой, хотя ты его уже какой месяц игнорируешь?..  
— Отстань.  
— Я к тебе и не пристаю. Я за себя беспокоюсь. Живу тут в соседней комнате, а у тебя с таким режимом сперма скоро из ушей пойдет. Опасно.  
— Так, ты последний, с кем я захочу переспать.  
— А вот это уже обидно, знаешь ли.  
  
Джейкоб размял шею. Ему показалось, они играли недостаточно до того, как большинство решило сделать перерыв. И вроде прошла всего пара минут, а ему уже не терпелось вновь сыграть. Выбросить негодование и гнев, и разрядиться в конце концов. Последние недели он сам себе напоминал натянутый лук. И вдруг внезапно оказалось, что стрелять уже и не надо. Но тетива все равно была напряжена, и сбросить это надо было. Хотя бы на баскетбол.  
  
— Я его люблю, Такер, — сказал Джейкоб тихо, пока сосед пил воду из бутылки. — В этом проблема.  
  
Тот поперхнулся, проливая воду на майку.  
  
— Как это вышло? Я думал, люблю это та фраза, которую говорят или чтобы затащить в койку, или отписать супругу поменьше в брачном контракте.  
— Блин, я не знаю.  
  
Джейкоб чувствовал себя потерянным. Он тер лицо, потому что ему казалось, будто что-то попало в глаз, а потом зачесался локоть, а потом спина, а потом пришло осознание того, что это внутри неуютно, а не снаружи.  
Он понятия не имел, что делать.  
  
— Он необыкновенный. С ним я чувствую себя хорошо. С ним я чувствую себя особенным тоже. Потому что и он выбрал меня.  
— Ты говоришь, как девчонка, — пробормотал Такер и игриво стукнул его кулаком в плечо. — Отставить.  
  
Джейкоб молчал.  
  
— Я не спорю, — продолжил тот, видя его незаинтересованность, — твой Расти может быть сколь угодно прекрасным. Но долго ли ты без секса протянешь?  
  
Джейкоб покачал головой. В последнее время у него было все меньше ответов на довольно простые вопросы. С другой стороны, Расти же как-то протягивал, верно?  
Ему хотелось об этом спросить. Узнать. Да и вообще поговорить. Даже сейчас, когда он был так беспомощен и не знал, как следует себя вести.  
  
Трой кинул на него разочарованный взгляд, когда он крикнул остальным, что ему уже пора, и натянул майку на место.


	6. Chapter 6

Расти замялся, открывая перед ним дверь. Он был одет в домашние штаны и футболку, похожую на наволочку, и явно не ожидал гостей.  
Джейкоб запоздало подумал о том, что надо было что-нибудь взять с собой. Теперь стоять с пустыми руками ему было неловко: он спрятал их за спину.  
  
— Ты не звонил, — заметил Расти, пропуская его внутрь. — Я думал, ты… я думал… ты решил, что… что все.  
  
Он выглядел еще более растерянным, чем Джейкоб, и тому внезапно стало так стыдно. Он ощущал это тогда, но теперь этот стыд просто сжигал глаза, заставляя опускать их и прятать. Лишь бы не видеть.  
Вероятно, Расти подумал, что он бросил его тогда, и всю неделю, что Джейкоб не подавал признаков жизни, думал об этом. Это было ужасно неловко, больно и заставляло испытывать приливы вины один за другим.  
Но Расти не смотрел на него осуждающе, не укорял его ни в чем. Он просто был… просто был рад, что Джейкоб пришел.  
  
Джейкобом овладело чувство щемящей нежности, и он подтянул Расти к себе, сгребая в охапку. Тот уткнулся носом ему в плечо и дышал так тихо, будто боялся издать хоть звук.  
  
— Как я мог уйти, — прошептал в ответ Джейкоб и погладил его по голове.  
  
Он не знал, как можно жить без секса, но и не знал, как теперь жить без Расти. Без его странностей, без его запахов, без его мягкости, без его голоса. Суббота, проведенная не у него, казалась самой мрачной на памяти Джейкоба. Неправильной. И он был рад вернуться.  
Они стояли у порога несколько минут, не шевелясь. Дверь была открыта, и через лестничную клетку слышался недовольный лай Оскара.  
  
— Мне надо принять душ, — наконец сказал Расти, выпутываясь из его объятий. — Я не думал, что ты придешь, и… кажется, я пару дней не мылся. Или больше. Тебе поставить чайник? У меня есть зефир.  
  
Джейкоб проглотил неуместную шутку про возможность посмотреть на него в ванной и кивнул.  
Привычно он прошел на кухню, свернув у фотографий Барри, Ларри, Гарри и Чипа.  
Обычный порядок был нарушен, но не смертельно. В раковине лежало несколько немытых тарелок, пустое ведерко из-под мороженого и ложки. Вдоль стола выстроилась целая шеренга грязных кружек.  
Джейкоб заглянул в шкафчик, но там осталась всего одна маленькая чашка. Он понадеялся, что в душе не пойдет ледяная вода, и взял в руки губку, мысленно засучив рукава.  
  
Почему он не нашел в себе силы позвонить? Почему он не думал, что Расти будет так же плохо, как ему? Или… или хуже. Джейкоб был ужасен. Ему было противно от самого себя. Но и… легко, что ли? Он не знал, что бы сказал три или пять дней назад. А теперь все было в порядке. Вроде бы.   
  
Расти закончил купаться как раз тогда, когда он домыл посуду и вскипятил чайник.  
Остановившись в дверях в своем махровом бежевом халате, тот посмотрел на все еще мокрые руки Джейкоба и помытую стопку тарелок, и покраснел.  
  
— Немного забыл о том, что нужно убираться, — смущенно объяснил он.  
  
Пройдясь до кухонного шкафчика, он заглянул туда и вздохнул:  
  
— Зефир кончился. Точно. Я его вчера доел.  
  
Расти опустился на стул рядом. И, с одной стороны, чтобы быть ближе. С другой, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Прости, что я так ушел в тот раз. — Джейкоб обнял кружку с чаем, грея о нее кончики пальцев. В таких старых домах, как этот, всегда было немного прохладно и хотелось получить еще тепла откуда-нибудь. — Просто ты меня очень… озадачил. Я не был готов к такому.  
— Я понимаю, — Расти подвинул вторую кружку к себе, пожимая плечами, — это не первый раз.  
  
Джейкоб думал, что нельзя испытывать большую вину. Но можно было. Вероятно, он не первый парень, кто вот так уходит. Не то чтобы Расти совсем не был непричастен к их реакции. Все же это он скрывал до последнего свои особенности. Но даже так он не заслуживал этого.  
  
— Хочешь поговорим об этом? — Расти поднял лицо, смотря в противоположную стену. — Если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы… знаешь… знаешь… если ты вдруг захочешь остаться друзьями, я не против.  
— Зато я против.  
  
Джейкоб погладил его руку, ускользая пальцами под арку махрового рукава, чтобы коснуться запястья.  
  
— Я не ждал такого, — повторил он. — И да, не был готов. И мне, конечно, нужно время, чтобы… чтобы понять. Но я хочу понять. Нет.  
  
Расти задержал дыхание.  
  
— Я не хочу понять. Я намерен понять.  
  
Расти молчал. Очень долго. Собираясь с мыслями или готовясь его отшить, Джейкоб не знал. Он знал, что хочет услышать ответ, каким бы он ни был. Хочет, чтобы ему просто сказали это вслух. Так, как он может понять.  
  
Расти потер глаз, делая вид, что чешет щеку, и кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Я рад. Я хочу помочь тебе понять.  
  
Джейкоб положил голову ему на плечо, потираясь о его влажные волосы лбом, и вздохнул.  
  
…  
  
На экране перед Расти был самый ненормальный автомобиль, который только можно было себе представить. Джейкоб даже не знал, для чего это на сей раз. Вряд ли это была реклама какого-то продукта. Разве что футуристической игры со всеми этими невозможными с научной точки зрения штуками и бессмысленными деталями, добавленными антуража ради. Ну или какому-нибудь безумцу пришла концептуальная идея в голову.  
  
Джейкоб развернул стул спинкой к столу и сложил на нее руки, кладя поверх подбородок.  
Вопросы свербили в нем, как конфеты, раскручивающиеся в автомате, куда надо совать монетку. Дребезжали и грохотали, сдвигаясь, устремляясь к окошку. Опережая друг друга, чтобы успеть выскочить первым.  
  
— Значит, это не физиология, — медленно сказал Джейкоб, чтобы не отвлекать его. Как будто это могло не отвлечь. — И у тебя встает? Ты дрочишь?  
  
Расти вздернул брови, отводя взгляд от монитора.  
  
— Ну ничего себе у тебя вопросики, — пробормотал он, озадаченно качая головой.  
— Не говори, что не ждал их.  
— Не говорю, — усмехнулся он, но как-то натянуто. — Просто это необычно. Когда люди узнавали, какой я, они не стремились изучить это. Они просто уходили. И таких скабрезных вопросов я не слышал.  
  
Джейкоб хмыкнул. Покрутив черное перо в пальцах, Расти поджал губы. Он действительно не привык к таким вопросам. Он думал долго. Долго. И еще дольше.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, хмурясь, словно ему самому не нравился этот факт. — На оба вопроса ответ да.  
  
Джейкоб облизал губы. Было странно говорить о сексе, не имея возможности заняться им. И хотя он пошел на это сам, сознательно, это не значило, что это не раздражало и не возбуждало его.  
  
— Это вроде приема пищи. Вовсе не обязательно превращать это в церемонию, но это необходимо организму. Поэтому я делаю это пару раз в неделю. Без фантазий о ком-либо. Просто чтобы… освободиться. Типа того.  
  
Он говорил об этом так буднично, будто это что-то вроде посещения туалета или чего-то такого же обыденного и неинтересного. Но, черт побери, это было интересным.  
Джейкоб посмотрел на его руку, управляющую пером по черной плоскости планшета, и задержал дыхание. Он делал это правой или левой? Или обеими? Он трогал только член или остальное тело? Любил быстро или медленно?  
От мыслей Джейкоб поплыл.  
  
— Покажешь мне? — спросил он чуть охрипшим голосом.  
— Нет. — Расти обернулся к нему и сверкнул глазами. — Это личное. И звучит ужасно.  
— По-моему, это сексуально.  
  
Джейкоб поерзал, напрягаясь. Нужно было только переждать. Как и всегда.  
  
— Но как это в целом работает?  
  
На автомобиле возникла еще одна труба, причем в таком неожиданном месте, что это могло только мешать движению, но никак не способствовать чему-то полезному.  
  
— В том смысле, — продолжил Джейкоб, смахивая видения мастурбирующего Расти, — ты же не избегаешь отношений. Ты со мной. Так почему же нельзя просто взять… и… вдвоем? Доставить друг другу удовольствие. Секс для этого существует.  
— Можно. Просто я… это не самое любимое мое занятие. Но я не отрицаю возможность однажды сделать это. Если… если тебе надо, то хорошо. Давай. Когда ты хочешь?  
  
От того, как он тяжело вздохнул, у Джейкоба по спине мурашки побежали. Это было настолько сомнительное согласие, что смахивало на изнасилование. Он представил, как Расти лежит под ним с безучастным лицом, смотря в стену, и ждет, когда все это кончится, и поежился. Нет.  
Так он не хотел.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня конченным эгоистом, — пробормотал Расти в конце, когда не услышал ответ на свое предложение. — Это не потому, что я люблю тебя недостаточно. Просто я не считаю секс какой-то… вершиной отношений, к которой нужно идти. От накала чувств я скорее испытываю желание… обнять, поцеловать или поговорить. А секс… это просто физиология. Это не любовь.  
  
Джейкоб смотрел на него, и он что-то говорил, но все звуки стали глуше после фразы: «Я люблю тебя». Он был… взволнован? Взбудоражен! В восторге! И так потерян.  
Это прозвучало между строк, это не было похоже на признание. Это просто было констатацией факта. Расти отпустил это так легко, как будто это не было для него открытием. И это восхищало. Он едва ли услышал что-то, помимо этой фразы.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты действительно понял меня, — сказал в конце Расти.  
  
Джейкоб потянулся к нему, трепля макушку, и поцеловал в щеку. Так долго, как мог. Вкладывая столько смысла, сколько было возможно.  
Он не был уверен в своем понимании. Но ему все равно было хорошо. Просто обнимать его, просто держать его в своих руках, просто быть с ним.  
  
…  
  
— Знаешь, что написано в интернете? — громко спросил Такер из гостиной.  
  
Он лежал на диване, задрав ноги на кофейный столик. Вокруг него был срач, как и всегда, когда он оставался один на выходные.  
Вздохнув, Джейкоб решил сгрести хотя бы пустые пивные банки до того, как надо будет идти на работу.  
  
— Во всем интернете? — вяло спросил он, орудуя пакетом.  
— Нет, только в некотором. — Такер развернул к нему экран смартфона, как будто он мог что-то разглядеть. — Про твоих асексуалов.  
— Это не мои асексуалы.  
— Все равно. Я использовал гугл, чтобы решить твои проблемы. Цени это.  
  
Джейкоб помолчал. Что ему дало бы это знание? Ну, какая разница. Хуже уже не будет? Или сейчас он узнает, что во время сна они пьют кровь своих партнеров и периодически откусывают им головы?  
  
— Что?  
  
Он не думал, что услышит что-то новое.  
  
— Большинство используют категории. Как шкалу Кинси. Обычно они подразделяют себя на четыре группы. Первая — те, кто занимается сексом, но не вступает в романтические отношения. О, я, кажется, асексуал.  
  
Джейкоб закатил глаза.  
  
— Вторая — те, кто не занимается сексом, но не против романчиков. Вот это вообще подстава. Какой смысл?  
  
Он ничего не ответил. Принадлежал ли Расти второй категории? Расти вообще пробовал себя определить куда-нибудь?  
  
— Так, третья, — Такер замялся, листая, — те, кто занимается сексом и вступает в романтические отношения, но не связывает два эти процесса. Эм. Кажется, этих ребят надо просветить, как думаешь?  
— Я ничего не думаю.  
— Ладно, есть четвертый тип, который не делает ни того, ни другого. Как так жить? Может быть, еще гадить перестанете, потому что выше этого? Аха-ха. О, смотри, тут есть еще статья про антисексуалов, демисексуалов… я даже не знал, что существует столько подвидов ненормальности.  
  
Джейкоб подумал о том, насколько ненормальным это было. В смысле, это и было ненормальным.  
Но кто-то в мире до сих пор думал, что и когда мужчина предпочитает мужчин, это мерзость и грех. Поэтому не ему было об этом судить.  
  
— Еще тут написано, что восемьдесят три процента асексуалов — девушки, — говорил где-то на фоне Такер. — Ну, это все потому, что им на пути не попался такой самец, как я. А вот с парнями не знаю что. С этим ты разбирайся. Начни со своего пончика.  
  
Пончика.  
Джейкоб посмотрел на часы, и он уже опаздывал, но раз взялся за веник, смести носки в один угол стоило.  
Вообще-то он не думал, что стоит разделять людей на категории. Все же… люди не были конструктором разного цвета, который можно было рассортировать по кучкам. Хотя, с другой стороны, ему нравилось определять себя как пятерку по шкале Кинси. Ну, минимум — четыре с половиной.  
Его бесило, как много он стал об этом думать.  
  
…  
  
Оскар поднялся на задних лапах и заглядывал внутрь «Сестры Мэри», открывая рот, чтобы гавкнуть, но толстое оконное стекло глушило все звуки.  
Расти взял его погулять, пока относил белье в прачечную. На этот раз его было так много, что ему понадобилась помощь Джейкоба в транспортировке его в «Сестру Мэри».  
А Джейкобу нравилось сидеть, пока они ждали, и гладить его по колену. По колену было можно.  
  
— Можно еще пару вопросов? — Он щелкнул джинсу, привлекая внимание прикорнувшего у него на плече Расти.  
— Ты опять будешь спрашивать, использую ли я дилдо?  
— Нет. Но если ты все же решишь ответить, то я слушаю.  
  
Расти ответить не решил, но повернулся к нему, ожидая вопрос.  
Джейкоб глубоко вдохнул, потому что вопрос очень его волновал.  
  
— Ты с кем-нибудь уже занимался сексом?  
  
Расти запрокинул голову на диван, убирая ее с его плеча.  
  
— Мне кажется, с тех пор, как я сказал, что секс мне неинтересен, мы только о нем и говорим.  
— Возможно, — кивнул Джейкоб поспешно. — Дай мне хоть как-то компенсировать.  
  
Он закусил губу. Он думал об этом раньше. Всегда ли Расти был… таким. Может быть, это случилось из-за чего-то? Это явно случается из-за чего-то. Не сам же человек к такому приходит? Спрашивать о таком напрямую было неловко, но не спрашивать совсем он не мог.  
  
— Да.  
— Вот как.  
  
Джейкоб закинул ногу за ногу. Он не знал, какого ответа ожидал. Тогда ему казалось, что любого, но теперь, раскидывая мозгами, он приходил к тому, что его не устроил бы никакой.  
  
— Тебе не понравилось? — выдавил он.  
— Ну так.  
  
Джейкоб подождал с полминуты, потому что нельзя было ответить просто: «Ну так». Кто так отвечал?  
Но было похоже на то, что Расти добавлять ничего не собирался.  
  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — Джейкоб повернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
— Не знаю, что тут еще говорить.  
— Ясно, — он вздохнул, — может быть, тебе неловко?  
  
Это походило на правду.  
Расти лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу рассказать про себя, — решил помочь ему Джейкоб. — Первый парень у меня был в семнадцать. Не то чтобы парень. Я имею в виду секс. Мы остались после футбола в раздевалке, баловались, и как-то оно само. Это показалось самым логичным, что можно было сделать после того, как мы поняли, что нравимся друг другу. Парень чтобы парень… ну. У меня только ты.  
  
Расти понравился его ответ. Он открыл глаза, внимательно смотря на него. Он молчал с пару минут, изучая его лицо, как рентгеновский снимок, а потом вновь отвернулся.  
  
— Я встречался с несколькими парнями, — сказал он, смотря в потолок. — Это было недолго. Мы расстались, потому что… Может быть, мне попадались не те. Они начинали общение с секса и им же заканчивали. Каждый день. Постоянно. Заходя ко мне в обеденный перерыв, они не спрашивали, как у меня дела. Они снимали штаны.  
— Ну, не все же такие…  
— Им не была интересна музыка. Игры. Рисунки. Кино. Животные. Вообще ничего. Только еда, посмотреть что-нибудь по тв посмеяться и секс. Иногда выпивка.  
— Ясно.  
— Ты совсем не такой. Ты ни разу не прислал мне фото своего пениса.  
  
Джейкоб промолчал. Он сделал несколько, но ни одно из них ему не понравилось в той степени, чтобы им поделиться.  
Эта немного вульгарная мысль заняла его всего на мгновения, и после он вспомнил, о чем они говорили. Он представил Расти в отношениях с кем-то, кто мог получать его каждый день, и поджал губы.  
Может быть, не все парни такие. Но как чертовски много он знал таких лично. Ему не хотелось относить к ним себя.  
  
— Еще я встречался с девушкой. С ней было весело. Она тоже играла в ММОРПГ. И подарила мне татуировку на ноге. Но я все же… типа гоморомантичен.  
  
Новое из этих странных модных слов, которые придумали в интернетах, чтобы навесить на себя еще один ярлык.  
  
— Я долго не смог. И мы остались друзьями.  
— Ты встречался с девушкой, — повторил Джейкоб. — Не могу представить. Целовался с ней?  
— Не только.  
— О. Ты и с ней спал, — пробормотал он практически без эмоций. Картина даже в его голове не проявлялась.  
— Это было всего один раз. С трудом. И не до конца. Мы оделись и решили, что лучше посмотрим видео, как маленькие летучие мышки едят виноград. — Расти выдавил из себя смешок. — После осознание того, что это совсем не мое, пришло очень быстро.  
  
Стиральная машинка закончила круг, и Расти заставил себя подняться, чтобы переложить белье. Джейкоб показал язык Оскару, который перестал гавкать и только осуждающе смотрел на них через стекло.  
  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что эти твои парни… ну, что они плохо трахались? — предложил Джейкоб, пытаясь найти причину. — Поэтому тебе не понравилось, и в итоге осталась травма?  
  
Это все, что он делал в последнее время. Искал причины.  
  
Как ему удалось влюбиться.  
Почему Расти не нужен секс? Почему кому-либо в мире вообще не нужен секс? Но все остальные в мире его не так волновали.  
  
— У меня был оргазм, если ты об этом. — Расти вздохнул, закрывая сушилку и оборачиваясь к нему. — Просто… я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить.  
  
Он хихикнул, как будто вспомнил шутку. Шутки не было.  
  
— Ну вот, к примеру, женщины. И ты. Гей. Тебе нравится мысль о том, чтобы заниматься с ними сексом?  
— Ну, если совсем никаких других вариантов нет… — Джейкоб глупо рассмеялся. Не особо нравилась ему эта мысль. — Но да. В сексе с женщинами… женщиной… меня привлекали только мои физические ощущения. Это как подрочить. Только женщиной. Звучит ужасно, но примерно так и есть. Когда я с парнем, это совсем другое.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как это бывает. Горько-сладко с солоноватым привкусом пота на кончике языка.   
  
— Тут интересует все. — Он облизал губы. — Что чувствует он, все его тело, мое тело, как они взаимодействуют… Знаешь, секс.  
— Для меня любой секс — как для тебя с женщиной. Это приятные ощущения, но после я чувствую, что мастурбация заняла бы меньше времени, а эффект принесла бы тот же. А если, кроме секса, вообще ничего нет… то это все превращается в упущенную возможность.  
  
Расти сел на диван рядом, закрывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что говорит.  
  
— Время, которое мы могли бы провести, разговаривая, занимаясь чем-нибудь полезным или классным.  
— Иногда время стоит тратить, — заметил Джейкоб.  
— Может быть.  
— Зависит от компании.  
— М-м.  
  
Расти не продолжал беседу, мало заинтересованный в ней, но Джейкоба все еще атаковали внутренние вопросы. Он просто не знал, как уменьшить их количество, не задавая их.  
У Расти были отношения до него. Не особо удачные, но… он чувствовал легкую ревность. Это было отупляющее бессмысленное чувство, но оно все равно вращалось внутри, как ерш, тыча иголками во все подряд.  
  
— И ты спал со всеми, с кем встречался? — спросил Джейкоб, пожалуй, слишком раздраженно.  
  
Желание узнать все боролось с желанием не знать ничего.  
«Пожалуйста, Расти, соври мне, чтобы было легче».  
  
Расти сложил руки на коленях, виновато пожимая плечами.  
  
— Да? — ответил он неуверенно, подняв на Джейкоба быстрый взгляд. — Кроме старшей школы. Но вряд ли то можно было назвать встречами.  
  
Джейкоб отвернулся, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Это было не по моему желанию.  
— Это было.  
  
Он долго думал. Он не знал, что стоит сказать. Лучше бы Расти соврал.  
  
— У них есть то, чего нет у меня, — заключил он в конце и усмехнулся. Чересчур нервно, как ему показалось, но Расти этого не заметил.  
  
Тот молчал некоторое время, выковыривая грязь из-под ногтя одной руки ногтем второй.  
  
— Но где сейчас они, — сказал он негромко и наконец решился посмотреть в его лицо, — и где ты.  
  
Джейкоб пожал плечами, сцепляя руки за затылком.  
Расти сидел от него на расстоянии, и это осознание не грело. Как не грело то, что близость, которой он так жаждал, таяла миражом в горящем небе. Ведь он был сам во всем виноват. Надо было обозначить свои намерения сразу. Как те парни. Возможно, у них бы все и вышло. Ему хотелось думать, что у них с Расти было больше, чем у всех остальных. Не считая секса, конечно.  
  
Белье закончило сушиться.


	7. Chapter 7

Джейкоб нервничал. Он не знал, зачем именно пригласил Расти в гости. В том смысле, что он ведь жил с соседом в самой простой холостяцкой квартирке, больше походящей на свалку, и в основном стараниями Такера. И показывать тут было особо нечего в отличие от квартиры Расти, где всегда было интересно, необычно и можно было спать на полу, не боясь наткнуться на банку из-под газировки. Зато можно было наткнуться на конструктор, дизайнерские перья, блестки и неразрезанные наклейки с динозавриками.  
  
Расти он захватил у его дома и всю дорогу, что они шли к нему, пытался занять какими-то пустыми разговорами, чтобы скрыть свое волнение.  
  
— Ты не бойся Такера, это он с виду только откинулся, на самом деле он добрый и компанейский. Но он может начать задавать неудобные вопросы. Я ему… кое-что рассказывал. — Джейкоб оттянул явно свободный воротник футболки. Что-то все равно мешало.  
— Что ты ему рассказывал? — спокойно спросил Расти.  
  
Под мышкой он нес пакет с принтом умиротворяющих котят. Время от времени он трогал его пальцами второй руки, словно проверяя, что он все еще тут.  
  
— Что мы встречаемся.  
— Ну, думаю, это очевидно. Если ты не часто к себе разных друзей приводишь.  
— Это ревность? — Джейкоб приподнял бровь.  
— В смысле?  
  
Он ничего не ответил.  
  
— Еще я рассказывал, что у нас не было секса. — Он сказал это тихо как нечто малозначительное, будто надеялся, что эта деталь потеряется в разговоре.  
— Ясно. — Расти услышал, поджимая губы. — Не думал, что это касается кого-то, кроме нас двоих.  
— Ну, мы с ним близки, — виновато оправдался Джейкоб. — Делимся разным. Я все о нем знаю. Даже слишком много. И я… может быть, не стоило, но мне особо некому больше было… посетовать.  
  
_Пожаловаться. Поныть._  
  
— С остальными ребятами мы скорее приятели, — закончил он. — Поэтому, если Так вдруг будет как-то на что-то намекать, сделай вид, что ты ничего не понимаешь.  
— Я и так ничего не понимаю.  
— Вот и ладненько.  
  
Расти выглядел озадаченно. Джейкоб бросил на него несколько взглядов в разное время, но его выражение по-прежнему не менялось.  
  
На самом деле Джейкоб ожидал худшего. Такер вел себя почти прилично, не считая фразы, с которой он поприветствовал их:  
  
— Так вот как выглядят люди, которые никогда не трахаются!  
  
Расти и не моргнул.  
Джейкоб постарался затолкать за диван упаковку из-под чипсов, которой совершенно точно не было, когда он уходил, а в пустое ведро из-под крылышек воткнул пипидастр, сделав вид, что это современный горшок.  
  
— Ну так что? — спросил Такер, дуя на пальцы, на которые свесилась лента горячего сыра со свежезаказанной пиццы. — У тебя серьезные планы на моего мальчика? Учти, он из благопристойной христианской семьи, учился на одни четверки и всегда моет руки после туалета.  
  
Расти рассмеялся, переводя взгляд на Джейкоба, как никогда благодарного за то, что по нему не видно, когда к лицу приливает кровь.  
  
— У меня самые серьезные намерения на вашего мальчика, — подтвердил Расти, складывая губы бантиком.  
— Мне в этой ситуации не нравится только то, что если он к тебе переедет, то мне придется искать нового соседа, — цыкнул Такер, облизывая пальцы. — Но если он будет продолжать платить ренту, то я даже за. Не то чтобы я был против, но как-то ночью он вышел попить, а мы с одной моей подругой...  
— Так, это неинтересная история, — прервал Джейкоб.  
  
Видимо, Расти понял, куда она ведет, поэтому не просил продолжить. Вытерев руки салфеткой, он вернулся к пакету, который принес.  
  
— Я думал, у вас есть маленькие подушки, — сказал он, разглаживая умиротворяющих котят на коленях. — Но, видимо, мне придется принести их в следующий раз. Потому что я решил подарить вам в квартиру наволочку.  
  
Джейкоб ощутил легкое смущение, когда тот развернул пакет, вынимая подарок. Наволочка выглядела очаровательно. Стеганая, составленная из маленьких разноцветных лоскутов, она явно была шита его руками, и Джейкоб не смог не испытать новый прилив гордости за то, что его парень способен в стольких областях.  
  
— Круто. — Такер схватил ее облизанными, но все еще жирными пальцами. — Ну, одна маленькая подушка у меня есть, но это чтобы класть под задницу. Не под мою, если вы понимаете, о чем я.   
— Я куплю новую подушку, — вновь прервал Джейкоб. — Завтра. Пойду в магазин. Здорово. Я даже не знал, что ты такое можешь.  
— Это было просто. У меня осталось достаточно материала после того, как я закончил с тканным квиллингом.   
— Это что-то неприличное? — спросил Такер у Джейкоба, но тот только пожал плечами.  
— Ну, смотря что мы хотим сделать, — ответил вместо него Расти. — Можно получить достаточно неприличный результат.  
— Он мне нравится, — заключил тот, откидываясь на диване назад. — Я представлял тебя по-другому.  
— О. И как?  
— Ну типа… весь в черном. Как мусульманская жена. И верещишь, если дотрагиваются до твоей кожи. И точно никаких крутых татуировок.  
— Интересное предположение, — рассмеялся Расти. Насколько Джейкоб его знал, рассмеялся для вежливости.  
— Или лысый и без зубов, например. Почему-то все ребята, позиционирующие себя как асексуалы, выкладывают в сеть такие свои фото, что их наклонность выглядит как вынужденная необходимость.  
  
У Джейкоба зачесалось все и сразу. К счастью, Такер не стал продолжать эту тему, свернув напрягающую реку в мирное русло.  
  
— Ты прикольный, — в конце сказал он, хлопая Расти по плечу.  
— Рад, что не разочаровал.  
— Нет. Не меня точно.  
  
Джейкоб думал, хуже знакомства с Такером пункта в их программе не будет. Но потом оказалось, что лишь он способствовал цветущей беседе.  
И когда они остались вдвоем в его комнате, Джейкоб никак не мог решиться заговорить.  
Расти остановился у окна, пытаясь издалека высмотреть свой дом. Но поскольку квартира Джейкоба была на третьем этаже, видел он только ближайшие здания и угол улицы.  
  
— Ты его прости, — пробормотал Джейкоб наконец. — Он просто такой… ну. Непосредственный. И у него везде секс.  
— То есть ты еще скромный в этом вопросе? — улыбнулся Расти, оборачиваясь.  
  
Он посмотрел оценивающе на плакат с парнем в плавках, и Джейкоб пожалел, что не убрал его. Вообще надо было снять несколько лет назад, но он привык к тому, что та стена занята. Он даже перестал обращать внимание на полуобнаженного красавца, хотя некоторые новые гости чувствовали себя рядом неловко.  
Расти шагнул к постели спиной, садясь на край. Потеребил некоторое время край покрывала, а потом развернулся к Джейкобу, уже успевшему вытянуться вдоль.  
  
— Нам еще повезло, что мы в принципе с пониманием друг к другу относимся. Когда я давал объявление о поиске соседа, — вспомнил Джейкоб, задерживая дыхание, когда Расти приткнулся к его боку, обнимая за живот, — я указал, что хотел бы жить с геем.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну знаешь. Никаких конфликтов. Оскорблений.  
— Но Такер же натурал?  
— Да. Когда он пришел смотреть квартиру… в общем, он подходил идеально. Мы с ним раньше учились вместе. У него был тот же график жизни, у нас были схожие увлечения, он сказал, что любит чистоту.  
— Эм…  
— Да. В общем, когда я решил, что он подходит, он сказал, что есть одно маленькое но. Но он в целом относился к геям с пониманием… я подумал, что нужно попробовать. Конечно, потом оказалось, что он не спит ночами, а из общего у нас только баскетбол, да и мусорит он похлеще, чем помоечный тролль… но как раз по поводу отношений у нас никогда не было конфликтов.  
— Здорово, что вы понимаете друг друга, — пришел к выводу Расти. — У меня нет таких друзей. С которыми так бы мог… совпадать. Все время оказывается, что люди, с которыми у меня общие интересы и мировоззрение, живут очень далеко. В Нью-Йорке или Карлстаде. С одной стороны, это здорово. Интернет объединяет. Но, с другой, когда я хочу пойти в кино, мне приходится идти одному.  
— Приходилось, — исправил его Джейкоб.  
— Да, приходилось.  
  
Он вздохнул в темную макушку Расти, пахнущую сладким фруктовым шампунем.  
  
— У нас разные мировоззрения, — заметил Джейкоб, отвлекая его от мыслей.  
— Да.  
— И интересы.  
— Пожалуй. — Расти повел плечом. — Хорошо, что мы разные. Нам есть что рассказать друг другу. Меня… меня так раздражает, когда крепость отношений кто-то оценивает количеством сексуальных контактов. Знаешь, типа… о, они хорошая пара, вместе три года, и все еще бурная сексуальная жизнь!   
  
Подошла бы уже какая угодно.  
  
— Я считаю, что на третий год должно быть о чем поговорить, — закончил он.  
  
Джейкоб подумал о его словах. Они казались резонными.   
  
— Нам будет.   
  
Расти согнул ногу в колене, забрасывая ее на бедра Джейкоба, чтобы быть еще ближе. У него от этого сердце просто вырывалось из груди.  
В его комнате. Так близко.  
Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы…  
  
— Но вы оба такие сексуальные, — внезапно проговорил Расти. — В том смысле, что для вас это важно. И я чувствую, что… мешаю.  
— Не говори глупостей… — Джейкоб хотел договорить, но раньше рука Расти легла на его живот, как раз над его коленом. — Как ты можешь… мешать?  
  
Расти положил подбородок на его плечо, рассматривая лицо. И Джейкоб пылал, потому что рука, словно неосознанно, словно случайно, касалась и гладила. Он мог представить, что это специально, будь на месте Расти кто-нибудь другой. Но это был он.  
  
— Джейкоб?  
— Я слушаю.  
— Что для тебя секс? — Он кашлянул тихо. — Я рассказал, что это для меня, но до сих пор не знаю… как ты относишься к нему.  
— Ну. Это… — Джейкоб запрокинул голову, смотря в потолок. Рука была далеко, но он уже все равно напрягся. — Это секс. Касаться партнера. Давать ему касаться себя. Чувствовать.  
  
Расти опустил подбородок, сдвинув ногу и положив ладонь на его ремень.  
Мир Джейкоба пульсировал под веками. Неужели. Не может быть. Это оно?  
Он не ожидал ничего особого от этой встречи. Он даже не подмел в комнате, лишь растолкав валяющиеся вещи по ящикам.  
  
— Вдыхать.  
  
Дыхание Расти стало невероятно тихим. Джейкоб не открывал глаз, чувствуя, как он приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.  
  
— Ловить ощущения. Каждой частью кожи…  
  
Вплетая руку в его длинные волосы, он потерся носом о его скулу. Вдохнул запах кожи. Везде она пахла по-разному.  
  
— Испытывать все это. Накал. И спад. Ты понимаешь? Это все.  
  
Расти задержал дыхание.  
  
— Я понимаю, что для тебя это имеет значение. И я… может быть…  
— Эй, смотрите, я все-таки нашел маленькую подушку, которую не использую по назначению!  
  
Расти отпрянул назад, бледнея, словно был застукан за самым сокровенным, а не за поцелуями и неловкими поглаживаниями.  
Джейкоб рефлекторно согнул ноги, хотя вряд ли Такера можно было испугать эрекцией.  
  
— Кажется… — Такер остановился в дверном проеме с квадратной подушкой, найденной, вероятно, в дебрях кладовки, — эй. Я чему-то помешал? Вы же не… вы же не занимаетесь ничем таким? Я думал, к вам можно входить в любое время суток.  
— Так, ты хотел что-то еще сказать? — с нажимом проговорил Джейкоб.   
— Я? Да в общем… только про подушку. Больше ничего.  
  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джейкоб разочарованно вплел пальцы в волосы, массируя кожу головы. Он еще никогда не был так близко, чтобы Расти коснулся его там. И все это растаяло, как звук хлопка двери, что была открыта так незадачливо. Почему он не закрыл ее на защелку. Ну да. Потому что он не думал ни о чем таком. Не надеялся. Не мечтал.  
_Врал себе._  
  
— В такой неудобной ситуации я еще не оказывался, — прокомментировал Расти, ерзая, чтобы сесть и опереться спиной о изголовье кровати.  
— Ты считаешь ее неудобной? — Джейкоб закусил губу, смотря на него. Он и сам считал ее неудобной, но чем было все это для него? Было?   
  
Расти молчал, смотря в окно. Как насупившийся мальчишка, поставленный в угол.  
  
— Я скачал крутое приложение на телефон, — ответил он вместо этого. — Ты фоткаешь свое лицо, а оно показывает, на кого из знаменитостей ты похож. А еще можно играть вдвоем, и ты должен будешь угадать. Но тогда он делит лицо на части и угадывать нужно каждую.  
— Эм. Ну. — Джейкоб сел следом, смотря на экран. — Можно поиграть. Но если он мне скажет, что я похож на Уилла Смита…  
— Я прослежу за ним, — серьезно заявил Расти. — Не скажет.  
  
Джейкоб привалился к спинке кровати, смотря на мелькающий экран. Фамилии и иконки фото расплывались перед его глазами. Почему все шло не так?  
  
…  
  
Это было бы ужасно милым свиданием, если бы не было столь провокационным. Интересно, Расти делал это, как и все, что он делал, ничего не имея в виду? Но его рука… он планировал это, или оно произошло случайно?  
Или он был, как одна из тех девчонок в клубах, на которых жаловался Такер? Они терлись об тебя каждой частью тела, заманивая в глубины декольте, возбуждали до звона в яйцах, но стоило тронуть, говорили «Нет» и исчезали. И любой следующий шаг уже был противозаконным.  
Джейкоб задумался, мог ли Расти специально ходить по грани дозволенного, как кот по краю забора, зная, что захлебывающийся лаем пес снизу никогда не сможет его достать — мешала цепь.  
  
А если…  
Если Расти делал это только ради него? Факт невероятно трогательный, но вместе с тем убивающий часть удовольствия. Джейкоб не хотел делать это с неискренним желанием. Это же как… со спящим? Даже хуже. Спящий мог бы быть не против, если проснется.   
  
Или… и эта мысль снова возбудила его до невозможного, Расти… захотел?  
Ведь такое могло быть? Конечно. Он говорил, что не любит этим заниматься, но иногда ему все же хотелось.  
Джейкоб нырнул в ванну с головой, надеясь спрятаться под водой от порабощающих его мыслей. Кран шумел сверху. Джейкоб надеялся, что в один момент тот сможет затопить весь мир, и ему не придется иметь с ним дело.  
  
Вдруг это был тот единственный чертов раз, когда Расти хотел потрахаться, и Такер со своей липкой вездесущностью задушил его желание в корне. А следующий раз уже будет… через месяц? Два? А, может, через год? Ну или когда Джейкоб состарится, заработает эректильную дисфункцию и прочий букет особенностей износившегося мужского организма.  
  
Джейкоб оторвал жуткие образы от своих фантазий, выныривая на поверхность и жадно хватая воздух.  
Он положил локти на влажные борта ванны, откидывая мокрую голову назад.  
  
А как бы Расти его хотел? Может быть…  
Ох, хватит себя мучить мыслями о том, чего не было и быть… он не знал, могло ли.  
Пора было выходить.


	8. Chapter 8

Джейкоб в третий раз приподнял матрац, но увидел, как и в первые два — ничего.  
Они объелись фруктового льда, и Расти решил, что настало время особого момента. И он достал коробку с пазлом со шкафа.  
  
— Я как-то увлекся мозаиками, — поделился он, сдувая пыль с крышки. — Ну и захотел все сделать с самого начала. Сначала я решил, что хочу видеть на картинке, потом нашел место в городе, с которого можно сделать хороший снимок. И… кажется, я несколько дней подряд засыпал, пропуская рассвет, но в итоге все же сделал фотографию. Потом я распечатал ее на плоттере, у меня одна знакомая работает в типографии. Потом нашел плотный картон, миссис Вайсс как раз сын купил новый холодильник, и от него осталась коробка. Наклеил. Потом разлинеил на прозрачной пленке форму деталей, закрепил сверху и осталось только вырезать канцелярским ножом.  
— Ого, — присвистнул Джейкоб.  
  
Он уже давно понял, что Расти не искал простых путей, но не самыми же сложными идти…  
Интересно, хотя бы эта знакомая Расти жила в Трентоне? Или печатать картинку он тоже ездил куда-нибудь в Нью-Йорк?  
  
— А можно было просто купить в магазине, — заметил он, надеясь, что Расти не обидится.  
  
Расти не обиделся. Он пожал плечами и попытался открыть крышку. Пазл гремел в коробке из-под обуви с заклеенной скотчем стороной, но не поддавался.  
  
— Зато ни у кого на целом свете не будет такого, — ожидаемо произнес он и наконец сорвал крышку.  
  
И детали пазла разлетелись по всей комнате, порядком усложнив задачу по его сборке.  
До четырехсот не хватало еще двух кусочков. Они перерыли уже все одеяла, заглянули за стол и под стул, но искомого нигде не было. Джейкоб даже подумал, что, быть может, в пазле всего было триста девяносто восемь деталей, а Расти просто разыгрывал его.  
  
— Можно залепить пробелы жвачкой, — предложил Джейкоб, уже порядком рассердившись на маленьких картонных негодников.  
— Так не пойдет! — Расти коршуном кинулся к плинтусу и победно продемонстрировал кусочек, который застрял за ним, мимикрируя со стеной. — Когда чего-то не хватает, картина становится неполной, а это... бессмысленно, что ли. Остается чувство незавершенности. Ты читал про то, что человек всегда запоминает недоделанные дела?  
— Нет, — рассеянно покачал головой тот и опустился на стул, убирая с него обувную коробку.  
— Это занятно. Наш мозг устроен так, что продолжает возвращать нас к невыполненной задаче, и мы все время об этом вспоминаем. Но стоит закончить... пшик! Проблемы нет, об этом можно не думать.   
— М-м-м, здорово.   
  
Пол у кровати устилали сосчитанные детальки. Вразброс и без порядка, они ждали, чтобы наконец-то быть собранными в одну картину. Но какую она имела ценность, если в ней не доставало чего-то… последнего. Завершающего. Небольшого, но… значительного?  _Может быть, каждый сам рассчитывал значительность для себя._  
  
Расти еще раз перетряс покрывало, но из него снова ничего не выпало.  
  
— Знаешь, Джейкоб, — вдруг сказал он неожиданно серьезно. — Я думал о том, что ты говорил.  
— М?  
  
Он не вспомнил чего-то стоящего, о чем можно было думать. Может быть, он не против послушать и его музыку?  
Голос Расти его странно напрягал.  
  
— Для тебя секс — это важно. Я понимаю.  
— А. Да.  
  
Джейкоб ощутил себя невероятно глупым, будучи не в силах ответить что-нибудь более связное. Он просто смотрел на Расти, на то, как задиралась его майка на пояснице, а потом на его живот, когда тот развернулся и плюхнулся на постель. На пальцы и глаза, которые он прятал.   
Расти поиграл со складками покрывала, то сгибая, то разворачивая их, а потом поднял лицо.  
Выглядел он очень озабоченно. Как будто долго собирался, чтобы решиться на этот разговор. О… это было?.. Это было связано с сексом?  _Ну пожалуйста._  
В груди и животе Джейкоба практически инстинктивно завращалось что-то теплое.  
  
Идея близости, казавшаяся чуть ближе, чем на расстоянии сотен миль, ласкала все его нервные окончания. До того, что волоски вставали сами собой, а волна мурашек пробегалась по предплечьям до локтей.  
  
Джейкоб погладил вспотевшими руками обувную коробку на своих коленях.  
Он представлял этот момент. Конечно, не совсем так. Он не ожидал диалога. Не ожидал, что это действительно будет выглядеть как решение.  
Он представлял, как очередная их игра перерастет в прелюдию. Или хотя бы, как раньше, во время отдыха поцелуи станут чем-то большим. Или… ну, разные были варианты. Когда Джейкоб проводил время наедине с собой, их было даже слишком много.  
  
— Если ты хочешь заниматься сексом, я не против, — уверенно сказал Расти. — Наоборот. Я за.   
  
Было ужасно жарко, влажное начало августа, когда июль все еще дышит зноем, а осень кажется далекой, хотя она уже стоит на пороге, скромно заглядывая внутрь дуновением вечерней прохлады. Но Джейкоб был согласен на то, чтобы согреться еще больше.  
Воображение выбросило перед глазами желанный вид стягивающего майку Расти. Прогибающуюся спину, обратные стороны коленей. Белые ягодицы, краснеющие от прикосновения крепких пальцев. Все вот это вот.  
  
— Мне все равно, с кем ты будешь это делать, — пробормотал Расти следующим, закусывая губу. — Мне необязательно об этом знать.  
  
И больше ничего.  
Расти сказал это и продолжил искать деталь пазла.  
  
Джейкоб сидел некоторое время, как оглушенный. В ушах звенело, а во рту сушило, будто спьяну. Ему бы не помешало что-нибудь холодное. И отрезвляющее.  
Он никак не мог понять, что говорит Расти.  
  
— Ты… — он откашлялся, говоря медленно на случай, если он все же неправильно понял, — хочешь, чтобы я спал с кем-то другим?  
  
Расти прищурился, как будто сильно о чем-то задумавшись.  
  
— Это может звучать странно, — пробормотал он, — но если это необходимо… У тебя есть потребность, и я не имею права тебя в ней ограничивать. И если кто-то может удовлетворить ее… когда я не могу. Я подумал, что ты не должен себе в этом отказывать.  
  
Джейкоб чувствовал себя потерянным.  
О таком он еще не слышал.  
Просто взять и… предложить своему парню трахать кого-то вместо себя. Это было… господи, да это было абсурдно. Это было… так… эгоистично, но и великодушно до противности. Это было…  
У Джейкоба и слов никаких не осталось.  
  
— Я подумал, что если тебе это нужно, я даю тебе… разрешение. — Расти поднялся и остановился рядом с ним, кладя руку на его плечо. — Ну, если не нужно, то тоже хорошо. Просто теперь у тебя будет выбор.  
— Выбор.  
— И возможность. Я считаю, что это имеет место быть. — Он откинул волосы назад. — Я тебя не ограничиваю. Это неправильно.  
— То есть тебе все равно?  
— Что все равно?  
  
Он все еще не знал, что сказать. Если у Расти не возникало никакого диссонанса, то что ему было добавить?  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Джейкоб, — за такую щедрость.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Все так. Все прекрасно.  
  
Он устал держать коробку в руках и отдал ее Расти. В основном за тем, чтобы тот перестал гладить его по плечу, словно все происходящее тут нормально. Оно не было. Нигде, черт побери, не было. Кроме проклятых интернетов, где он жил, полных теоретиков, не имеющих ни одного представления о действительности.  
  
— О, смотри! — Расти повернул коробку к нему другой стороной. — Ты нашел.  
  
Последняя деталь пазла приклеилась на скотч и все еще оставалась на крышке.  
  
…  
  
— Повтори еще раз, — попросил Такер, пытаясь уловить смысл его слов. — Я ничего не понял.  
— Как и я! — Джейкоб раздраженно откинул подушку в стеганой наволочке на диван и забросил ноги на столик.  
  
Такер, приснувший на втором диване, протер глаза и поковырялся в ухе мизинцем.  
  
— Я понял, что это что-то, из-за чего меня надо было отвлекать.  
— Ты просто валялся.  
— Я спал.  
— Я и говорю.  
  
Такер с кряхтением попытался перевернуться и свалился с дивана, обрушиваясь на склад фантиков и упаковок.  
Джейкоб мог бы посмеяться над ним в какой-нибудь другой день. Но ему хотелось только тереть глаза, бить по чему-нибудь тяжелому и… и получить объяснения. Любые. Что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ему понять.  
  
Такер встал со стоном на четвереньки, осторожно забросил правую ногу на диван, с которого так оплошно совершил падение, и вполз на место.  
Он смотрел с минуту на Джейкоба, надеясь, что тот исчезнет, но он не исчезал.  
  
— А теперь с самого начала.  
  
Джейкоб вздохнул и сцепил пальцы за затылком, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Расти сказал, что я могу спать с другими.  
— О, отлично.  
— Так, твою мать.  
— Да, я слушаю.  
— Он сказал, что не против, если я буду… как там… удовлетворять свои потребности с кем-то еще, раз он их не может.  
— Пока я не вижу ничего плохого.  
— Такер, блин.  
  
Джейкоб подумал, что зря, должно быть, рассказывал об этом ему. Мог ли он понять? Да он бы только рад был встречаться с кем-нибудь, имея разрешение трахать кого угодно. Наверное, это было бы его единственным условием, чтобы всерьез встречаться с кем-то.  
  
Он выглядел настолько раздосадованно, что Такер, осознав серьезность его настроя, послушно сел, потянулся и сложил руки на коленях, готовясь слушать.  
  
— Ну хорошо, ДжейБи, что тебя не устраивает? Вы же встречаетесь? Встречаетесь. Он не хочет секса, но разрешает тебе получать его где-то еще. В чем проблема-то?  
— В том, что я не хочу секса… от кого-то другого, — рассерженно выпалил он. — Я люблю его и хочу спать с ним.  
— Но он не может.  
— Он не… он говорил, что делал это раньше. Я подумал, что…  
— Подумал, что для него что-то поменялось в жизни, и он вообще не хочет заниматься этим, поэтому предложил тебе такой вариант? Или что ты весь такой особенный, и твои феромоны пробудят в нем сексуального хищника?  
  
Джейкоб молчал. Об этом он не размышлял.  
Ему до одури не хотелось думать, что он будет тем единственным, самым важным парнем для Расти, и именно поэтому тот не захочет… как он там однажды говорил? Опошлять их отношения сексом.  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Такер зевнул и с усилием моргнул. — Тебе надо кого-то трахнуть. И перестать придавать долбежке столько значения. Пойди и спусти в кого-нибудь, а потом обратно под крыло. Тебе полегчает, точно говорю.  
  
Отвечать на это уже не хотелось. Ведь так было раньше, да? Когда он ничего не чувствовал. Просто пошел, просто с кем-то переспал, и все в жизни становилось хорошо. Почему так неприятно было думать об этом сейчас?  
Почему Расти не было неприятно думать о том, что он будет касаться кого-то другого?  
Почему все эти люди в интернетах, ратующие за свободу личности, запрет ограничений в отношениях, плюющиеся ядом в тех, кто даже слово упоминал — ревность (или верность?), — не представляли, как это выглядит на практике? Наверное, потому что им было по пятнадцать и, вырываясь из-под родительского ока, они боялись оказаться в новых оковах? И соблазн сексуальной жизни без ограничений и без привязки к какой-то там любви и обязательствам казался им идеальным вариантом, который они культивировали, отрицая остальное как навязанные патриархальным обществом тесные рамки?  
  
Может быть, так стало теперь. Может быть, действительно не было в этом ничего такого сакрального и особого. Может быть, они оба были правы. И это он, Джейкоб, слишком много думал. Зачем он начал вообще...  
  
Ох, раньше было проще.  
Он посмотрел на свой телефон. Может быть, стоило ответить.


	9. Chapter 9

У Джейкоба все еще подрагивали руки после игры. Он надеялся, именно это было причиной, по которой Расти настоял на том, что сам понесет продукты.  
  
Наверное, в любой другой день Джейкоб бы расстроился, что на первую игру, куда он смог вытащить Расти, его команда продула. Большей частью он отвлекался на посторонние мысли и никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
После игры ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Кажется, мы забыли взять тебе сосиски, — заметил Расти, заглядывая в пакет. — Получится вегетарианская пицца.  
— Угу, — согласился Джейкоб, идя за ним.  
— Но ты все равно наешься. Мы собираемся положить туда весь сыр. Весь! Дома у меня вроде бы тоже был. Зеленый. И его мы положим.  
  
Расти жизнерадостно вещал о содержимом пакета, как будто Джейкоба не было, когда они все это покупали. Может, это и не было лишним. Джейкоб не обращал внимания на то, что они складывали в корзину.  
Зато запомнил, как ему строила глазки девушка, вызывающе набирающая баклажаны в овощном отделе, пока Расти выбирал самый красный болгарский перец. И еще одну парочку, увлекшуюся объятием, едва ли входящим в рамки приличного.  
Джейкоб почти не замечал подобного раньше, но сейчас его попеременно охватывали то раздражение, то апатия. Расти же этого, вероятно, не замечал и вовсе.  
Интересно, заметил бы, если бы Джейкоб ответил на вопрос той девушки, какой баклажан лучшей формы.  
  
Расти приподнялся на носках, вытряхивая все из пакета на стол. Загремела банка с маслинами, хрустнула упаковка помидоров черри, зашелестел пакет, в котором находился очень большой кусок сыра.  
  
Джейкоб хлопнул зеленой бутылкой сидра по краю стола, вспарывая металлическую крышку.  
Вообще-то они должны были дождаться того момента, когда пицца будет готова. Но Джейкобу очень сильно надоело все ждать.  
  
Расти ничего не сказал, но, проходя мимо, игриво отпил из его горлышка.  
Сидр был слишком сладким и больше напоминал скисшую газировку, но на голодный желудок выстрелил прямо в голову.  
  
Джейкоб сел, наблюдая за процессом готовки. Конечно, он мог бы и сам помочь, но его пицца получалась вкусной, только если он ее заказывал в «Пицца Хат».  
Расти вытянул пласт белого теста из морозилки, плюхая его на столешницу. А потом начал лепить что-то сверху.  
  
И было в этом всем что-то… ужасно домашнее.  
Джейкоб думал о том, как если бы это было всегда. Болтающий Расти, еда, Гарри, Барри, Ларри и Чип, отсвечивающие прозрачными иголками на солнце.  
Думал о том, что их могло связывать. О том, что Расти не хотел, чтобы их связывало.  
  
Сладкий сидр казался кислым и приторным одновременно. Как это могло быть?  
Как одновременно можно было быть вместе и не быть?  
  
— Раньше ты предлагал это кому-нибудь? — спросил Джейкоб, не выдержав давления внутри.  
  
Расти замер с колечками белого репчатого лука в руках. Он посмотрел на них неуверенно.  
  
— С красным было бы лучше, — согласился он. — Я могу класть его только на мою сторону.  
  
Джейкоб хмыкнул, как будто ему было смешно. Немного было. Каждый смешной момент казался лишь воспоминанием о шутке, когда все ощущения притупляются и помнишь только финал.  
  
— Предлагал какому-нибудь из своих парней заниматься сексом на стороне?  
  
Расти ойкнул, и Джейкоб напрягся, удивленный резкой реакции.  
Оказалось, что просто кольцо лука упало на пол.  
Подняв его и бросив в раковину, Расти пожал плечами.  
  
— Мы не доходили до этого. Я вроде бы говорил. Я не… — Он завозился с перцем, — становился для них настолько интересным, чтобы нельзя было от меня отказаться. И проще было просто все прекратить.   
— Глупости какие-то, — пробормотал Джейкоб.  
  
Не потому, что он не знал, что именно за парни это были и что вообще хотели по жизни, но потому что был уверен — Расти не может быть для кого-то неинтересным.  
  
— Я тоже не пытался их удержать. Потому что... нечего было удерживать.   
  
Это больше походило на правду, подумал Джейкоб.   
  
— Серьезно. — Расти напряженно засмеялся. — Но я знаю, что это нормально. Я читал, многие так делают.  
— Читал, — повторил за ним Джейкоб. — В интернетике?  
— И везде. — Он сделал паузу, и непонятно было, то ли для того, чтобы вынуть косточку из особо твердой маслины, то ли для того, чтобы дать время себе. — Мне кажется, дело в тебе.  
  
Джейкоб даже сидр пить перестал, оставляя прохладную запотевшую бутылку глубже на тумбу. Расти сказал «дело», но ему так и слышалось слово «проблема».  
Признаться, он понятия не имел, каким образом проблема может быть в нем. То есть да, какая-нибудь проблема могла быть и в нем, но уж точно не эта.   
  
— Ты придаешь слишком много значения этому. И делаешь сложным то, что на самом деле просто.  
  
Джейкоб еще не слышал такой общей фразы. Как из фильма с ленивым сценаристом. Или из постов о мудрой мудрости, которые перечитывают и, ничего не поняв, автоматически лайкают.  
  
— Это просто секс, — вновь привел Расти свой любимый аргумент.  
— Это просто секс, — передразнил его Джейкоб.  
  
Если бы это был просто секс, им не было бы так сложно заняться.  
  
— Наверное, в первый раз всегда трудно, — пожал плечами Расти, украшая разрезанными маслинами пиццу сверху. — Ты хочешь, но не можешь решиться.  
— Я бы не назвал это именно так. — Он замялся. — Я не хочу.  
— Хочешь.  
— О, теперь тебе лучше знать?  
— Конечно. Я знаю тебя.  
  
Джейкоб показал ему язык, но он этого не заметил, заправляя поддон с пиццей в разогретую духовку.  
Он смотрел на Расти, пока тот засекает время, бредет за открывалкой — не умел открывать бутылки без нее, — и садится на стул рядом, прикладываясь горячей щекой к зеленоватому стеклу бутылки.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что если тебя не волнует, с кем проводит время твой парень, то это значит, что тебе на него пофиг. — Джейкоб воспользовался его беззащитностью; тем, что он не сможет притвориться, что занят.   
  
Расти посмотрел на него устало.  
  
— Считаешь, что думать, что имеешь право управлять жизнью другого человека только потому, что он твой парень, это не пофиг?  
— Я управляю твоей жизнью? — передернул Джейкоб.  
  
Несмотря на то, как вкусно начинало пахнуть в кухне от готовящейся пиццы, настроение у него все портилось.  
Он не знал, как вести себя в таких спорах. Которые и спорами-то не были. Расти отвечал вяло, будто поддерживал неинтересную беседу о погоде или урожае яблок в Помоне. Будто это его не касалось.   
  
— Не управляешь, — покачал головой он. — Потому, что все так, как есть. И я не хочу управлять твоей. Я…  
  
Расти потер запястье одной руки второй.  
  
— Я полностью доверяю тебе, Джейкоб. Именно поэтому я не боюсь, что ты уйдешь, удовлетворив свои потребности где-то еще.  
  
Джейкоб тоже доверял Расти. Хотя сейчас он немного задумался, было ли это, потому что он действительно доверял, или потому что знал, что тот не пойдет следом за первым поманившим его красавчиком.  
Он не мог озвучить это вслух.  
  
— Кто-то называет это заняться любовью.  
  
Тому, какой именно синоним Джейкоб употребил, удивился и Расти, и он сам. Последний раз он слышал это в аргентинских сериалах, на которых была помешана его мать, крутя без остановки.  
  
— Кто-то называет авангард искусством, — ответил Расти после небольшой заминки.  
  
Он поднял голову, улыбаясь Джейкобу, чтобы он понял, что он шутит. По крайней мере он ожидал улыбки в ответ.  
Губы Джейкоба согнулись в кривую.  
Он слушал, как тикает таймер на духовке. Как тихо поднимаются пузырьки со дна бутылки сидра.  
  
— Есть хочется, — протянул Джейкоб, видя, что разговор никуда не приводит. — Может, я схожу вниз и куплю что-нибудь еще?  
— Но скоро будет пицца.  
— Я снова проголодаюсь.  
  
Расти посмотрел на него продолжительно и пожал плечами.  
  
…  
  
Расти сказал, что будет смотреть кино очень внимательно. Но он так объелся пиццы, что очень внимательно он только спал.  
На полу вечером было уже прохладно, и во сне он снова сполз на Джейкоба, обнимая его за бок.  
На мониторе вдали мелькали кадры какого-то мультфильма. Джейкоб не запомнил название, но актеры озвучки были отличные.  
Он водил носом по темному пятнышку волос посреди головы Расти и думал, что вообще-то он даже не прочь зажечь с антропоморфным лисом в узких штанишках.  
  
От мысли ему стало безумно смешно и неловко, и он трясся, представляя, что бы сказал Расти в ответ на такие мысли о мультяшном животном герое.  
Но очень скоро это стало грустно.  
  
Он погладил Расти по обнаженному плечу.  
  
Насколько неправильным это было? Нет, не мысль о том, что было бы неплохо трахнуть лиса.  
Он о предложении Расти.  
То есть Джейкоб со своей стороны находил его неправильным. Но Расти было все равно.  
 _А на что еще ему было все равно?_  
  
Но если…  
Кажется, он уже с ума сходил, потому что согласиться с Расти очень хотелось.  
Хотя бы для того, чтобы оставить всю вину ему.  
  
…  
  
— Сказать, что я удивлен — ничего не сказать, — хмыкнул Трой, облизывая губы после коктейля. — Ты столько времени меня отшивал, что я почти перестал надеяться.  
  
Джейкоб кивнул, упрямо смотря в свое пиво. Несмотря на вечер четверга, в баре было шумно, и он подумал, что в прошлый раз совсем не замечал, что там было вокруг. Но теперь все вокруг давило на черепную коробку, этот гам, громкие голоса, даже запахи начали раздражать.  
  
Это было не лучшей идеей. Определенно не лучшей. Но он был зол, расстроен наличием этой безадресной боли в себе. Она полосовала его нутро, как кот, сунутый в мешок, стремясь вырваться. Джейкоб думал, что справиться с котом просто. Но, конечно, не с каждым.   
  
— Я был занят, — тихо сказал он, морщась при слове «был». — Парень и все такое.  
— О, вы расстались? И ты решил позвонить мне? — Трой улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, я был первым в списке на случай утоления печалей.  
  
 _И единственным. И тем, кого добиться было проще всего. Кого не надо добиваться. Легкий квест._  
  
— Ага.  
  
Прошло… пятнадцать минут? Или двадцать? Точно не больше двадцати.  
Трой опустился на колени прямо на грязный пол туалета в крайней кабинке, расстегивая его ремень. Джейкоб поднял руку, кладя ее на борт двери, потому что от резкого возбуждения его тряхнуло. Он бросил осуждающий взгляд на член, выпрыгнувший из штанов с такой готовностью, как будто его вообще впервые оттуда достали.  
Трой потерся о него носом, а потом коснулся губами, поднимая глаза.  
  
— Шоколадка, — пошло прошептал он, прежде чем втянуть в рот.  
  
Джейкоб закрыл глаза, и морщины на лбу разгладились. Так было спокойнее, так было удобнее, так можно было думать о чем угодно. Или наоборот — не думать. Подумает обо всем он позже, сейчас не до того.  
Трой сосал отлично. За окрыляющими ощущениями, кажущимися то возвышенными, то низменными, Джейкоб должен был следить только за тем, чтобы стоять ровно.  
  
Дурацкий вопрос, а делал ли Расти это своим парням, коснулась его затылка холодной рукой, давая взять себя в руки. А ему?  
Думать об этом было неуместно, грязно и немного грустно.  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя от Расти все сексуальные мысли. Все, которые касались не его.  
  
Глотка у Троя была поразительная. Он не издал ни звука, втягивая в себя большую часть его члена и выпуская обратно — мокрую и жаждущую продолжения.  
  
— Есть презерватив с собой? — спросил с колен он, помогая ему рукой.  
  
Джейкоб не отвечал с полминуты, потеряв идею происходящего. Хотелось просто поскорее кончить.  
Он пришел в себя, только когда Трой остановился совсем и поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Нет, — рассеянно покачал головой Джейкоб.  
— Оригинально, — хмыкнул Трой и приподнялся на коленях, чтобы залезть рукой в задний карман джинсов. — Надеюсь, у меня… вот да. Никуда без резиночек.  
  
Джейкоб не хотел говорить ему, что перестал таскать их с собой, потому что в некотором роде отпала необходимость. Он уже не думал, что выйдет внезапно так, что Расти захочет с ним переспать в неожиданном месте в неожиданное время. Вообще захочет. И сегодня об этом просто не думал.   
  
Трой обхватил кольцо резинки губами и надел на член Джейкоба ртом. Потом поправил рукой и посмотрел довольно, как будто совершил не бог весть какое дело.  
  
— Подходит размер, — прокомментировал он то ли презерватив, то ли член.  
  
Зажужжала молния. Трой перекинул ногу через унитаз и стал спиной к нему. Наклонившись, он подтянул рубашку вверх, открывая вид на обнажившиеся ягодицы, и хотел обернуться, но на это не стоило звать дважды.  
Джейкоб оперся боком колена об унитаз и вошел с одного движения. Дырка у Троя была не особо тугая, но теплая и очень гостеприимная.  
Тот тихо застонал и уперся лбом в холодный кафель, подаваясь назад.  
  
А трахали ли когда-нибудь Расти?  
  
— Сильнее, — сразу же попросил Трой, прогибаясь.  
  
Джейкоб толкнулся снова, гладя его волосы свободной рукой. Короткие, мягкие, светлые. В них сложно было зарыться пальцами. И пахли они чем-то своим. Каким-то одеколоном с огурцом.  
  
— Давай жестче, — промычал Трой вперемешку с хрипом. — Черт, ну?  
  
Джейкоб даже приостановился от его тона, удивившись инициативности этого тонкокостного парнишки, но быстро собрался.  
Он уперся лбом в плечо, кладя обе руки на худые бедра Троя. Тот дрожал и рычал от каждого движения, и это не казалось наигранным. Ему действительно нравилось все, что с ним делал Джейкоб.  _Это и то, что он делал сам себе, двигая локтем._  
Вот только Джейкобу от этого было ни холодно ни жарко. Лишь физика, дурманящая нервные окончания. Инстинкты и ожидаемые реакции на стимуляцию.   
  
Трой повернул голову, прижимаясь к стене щекой, и засмеялся.  
  
— У тебя такой толстый, — пьяно прошептал он. — Обожаю, когда заполняют полностью. У моего парня совсем… не такой.  
  
Джейкоб зажмурился, уходя как можно дальше от информации. Какое ему было дело?  
Никогда не было и сейчас не будет.  
  
Он не думал, что слова в действительности вызвали в нем какой-то отклик. Они напоминали комплимент от непривлекательного человека, который принимаешь со снисходительной улыбкой и забываешь через мгновения.   
  
Трой согнулся, упираясь обеими руками в стенки кабинки, и жестко кончил. Его футболка взмокла на спине длинными темными пятнами; прозрачные капли пота дрожали росинками во впадинке поясницы.   
Трой еще некоторое время подвывал, уронив голову. Сначала тихо, а потом, когда Джейкоб никак не мог кончить сам, продолжая, громче.  
Он не знал, подходило ли сюда слово удовлетворение. Очередной сухой оргазм, как после дрочки перед сном, чтобы поскорее заснуть. Разве что с кем-то.  
  
Трой улыбался расслабленно, подтягивая джинсы. Ощупал себя, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и поднял голову.  
  
— Круто, — прокомментировал он и выдохнул, сложив губы трубочкой. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.  
  
Джейкоб так не думал.  
  
— И что… — заговорил он, чтобы разбавить тишину, — твой парень не против, что ты вот так проводишь свободное время?  
— Парень? — Трой поправил волосы и пожал плечами. — Он не знает. Да и зачем ему знать?  
— М-м, ну ты же зачем-то с ним встречаешься.  
— Ну, с ним весело, у него большая квартира, и он делает отличный массаж ступней.  
— А. Ясно.  
  
Джейкоб не знал, что ответит, если Трой предложит вернуться в бар и выпить еще по стакану. К счастью, он не предложил.  
Бросив неопределенное: «Встретимся на игре!», — он втянул руки в карманы и направился куда-то пешком.  
Ощущение, что все в Трентоне жили неподалеку, так и преследовало.   
  
Джейкоб постоял некоторое время, рассматривая небо.  
Каждой клеткой тела было неприятно чувствовать… себя.  
Стоило поскорее пойти домой и помыться. Напиться. Утопиться.  
  
…  
  
Он твердо решил не рассказывать обо всем Такеру. Он был уверен в том, что ничего ему не расскажет, пока не вошел в квартиру и не увидел его крошащим пересушенную тортилью на диван.  
Джейкоб молча дошел до второго дивана и обессиленно упал на него.  
Такер замер, как обнаруженный грызун, но потом, не увидев никакой реакции на свои постыдные действия, продолжил хрустеть.  
  
— Ну как… — начал что-то он, но Джейкоб не смог дослушать вопрос.  
— Я сделал, как он просил, — сказал он.  
— Отрезал себе яички, чтобы избавиться от грязных желаний? — спросил Такер, облизывая палец и собирая им крошки.  
  
Джейкоб устало закрыл глаза. Как все могло бы быть просто.   
  
— Я переспал с Троем.  
— О. — Сосед поскреб в голове. — Расти попросил тебя, чтобы ты переспал с Троем? Как у вас, геев, все интересно устроено!  
  
Джейкоб запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, потираясь о нее затылком.  
  
— Не с Троем. Но он сказал, что мне стоит делать это с кем-то, кроме него. И я сделал.  
— Ну и как? — Такер забросил ноги на столик и сцепил руки на животе в замок. — Сладенько?  
— Сла… что? — Джейкоб поморщился, не желая понимать, что это может значить. — Нет. Это не сладенько.  
— Я так и знал. Эти мозгляки только на словах хороши.  
  
Джейкоб потер уставшие глаза, хмурясь.  
  
— Не в этом дело. Трой очень… это было приятно. Просто и приятно.  
— Ну тогда за чем же дело стало? Все ж элементарно. Целуешься и даришь цветы одному, трахаешь другого. Это ж схема, известная испокон веков. Ну, правда, обычно там что-то типа целуешься и женишься на одной, а трахаешь другую. Но смысл примерно тот же.  
  
Джейкоб уже не пытался объяснить ему, что он чувствовал. В вопросах отношений Такер был совершенно бесполезен, что бы он там ни мнил себе.  
Как и он в принципе.  
А пока… нужно было со всем этим разобраться.  
  
…  
  
Он твердо решил рассказать обо всем Расти. Ведь он имел право знать. И он это… санкционировал.  
  
Джейкоб репетировал слова, которые мог ему сказать, всю дорогу.  
  
— Я воспользовался твоим разрешением, Расти. О, каким разрешением, Джейкоб? Ну, помнишь, ты сказал, что не против, если я буду иметь сексуальные контакты с другими. Это был просто секс, минут пять или около того. Все нормально, да?  
  
Или что-нибудь драматичное.  
  
— Привет, Расти, я переспал с другим. Ах! Как ты мог! А, ну да, я же разрешил. Пошли почитаем книжку.  
  
Вариантов было много, и некоторые вызывали в Джейкобе нервный смех, больше похожий на кашель, а другие казались отвратительными. Это все было неправильно. Все эти разговоры, все эти реакции. Люди так не говорили, и все это походило на дешевый фарс.  
Когда Джейкоб добрался до кинотеатра, у которого они договорились встретиться, Расти ждал его у одной из афиш.  
Он поцеловал Джейкоба в губы при встрече, и они не смогли исторгнуть ничего из того, что планировали.  
Он улыбнулся натянуто и последовал за Расти со всеми своими внутренними пиявками, так ничего и не сказав.  
Но больше он так не мог.


	10. Chapter 10

Расти достал целую дыню. Не какие-нибудь ломтики в пакетах, которые Джейкоб чаще всего встречал в супермаркетах, а большой желтый шершавый плод, отзывающийся глухим уханьем, если его щелкнуть по боку.  
  
Джейкоб молча следил за тем, как тот выбирает нож и крутит дыню на столе, прикидывая, с какой стороны лучше начать резать.  
  
— Ты знал, что дыня по происхождению это нечто среднее между тыквой и огурцом?  
— М-м, — Джейкоб покачал головой, — я думал, это что-то вроде жесткой родственницы арбуза.  
— Арбуз тоже тыква. Весь мир — тыква.  
  
Преодолев жесткую оболочку, нож вскользнул в мягкую плоть и вышел из нее влажный со сладким потеком сока, капнувшим тут же на стол.  
Внутри оказались семечки. Целая куча. Слипшийся комок маленьких белых зерен, до отвратительности похожий на внутренности тела, представляемые после просмотра фильмов ужасов. Мало того, они еще и крепились к самой дыне, отказываясь выпадать без боя.  
  
— Ты сегодня прямо слишком молчаливый, — заметил Расти, когда Джейкоб, смотря вниз, без каких-либо комментариев начал есть предложенный ломоть. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет.  
  
Джейкоб щелчком стряхнул налипшее семя. Отлетев, оно приклеилось к стене.  
  
— Или да.  
  
Расти провел языком по губе, слизывая сок, и поднял глаза.  
У него были такие чудные ореховые глаза, и сам он был чудным, и как же все было сложно с ним и ними.  
  
— Ты не скажешь? — спросил Расти, внимательно смотря на него.  
  
Джейкоб постучал пальцем по липкой мякоти в своей тарелке и пожал плечами.  
  
— Я… — он нахмурился, — я вроде как переспал с другим парнем. На прошлой неделе.  
— О.  
  
Выражение лица Расти сложно было разобрать. Он внезапно очень озаботился тем, чтобы счистить остатки семян со своего куска дыни. Даже не моргал, будто заснул.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он немного погодя, сглатывая. — Я рад. Ты получил, что хотел. Все нормально.  
  
Джейкоб молчал. Ему казалось, если бы в этой квартире были часы, то можно было бы услышать их тиканье. Но он слышал, только как недовольно стучит в нем пульс.  
Все, как он представлял.  _Все нормально._ Но это… это не было хорошо. Нет. Ни хрена подобного.  
  
— То есть все это было серьезно, — выпалил он.  
  
Джейкоб не планировал говорить об этом, совсем нет.  
  
— Что? — Брови Расти приподнялись.  
— Разрешения эти.  
— Ну. Я же сказал. Я разрешил.  
— Ты разрешил.  
  
Джейкоб почувствовал внезапный приступ раздражения. Он думал, что избавился от этого, но все вокруг не могло не сердить его.  
Он полюбил этого парня, а вот этот парень его… если бы он знал.   
  
— Прости? — Расти как-то сжался, когда Джейкоб поднялся со стула и разрезал комнату шагом. — Я что-то не то сказал? Вроде как все… хорошо? Ты просто… просто удовлетворил свою потребность и все, как раньше. Ничего же не изменилось?  
— Ничего не изменилось.  
  
Расти поковырял дыню кончиком ножа.  
  
— Это же просто тело. Я не обижаюсь, если ты вдруг об этом подумал. Я же сам…  
— А я обижаюсь.  
  
Джейкоб остановился у кухонного шкафчика и сложил руки на груди.  
Он ощущал себя слишком странно. В том смысле, что изменил он, и это он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым. Но вместо этого осталось одно лишь разочарование. Не за измену, как можно было подумать. А за сейчас. За все, что происходило тут, в этой маленькой белой кухне с кактусами, которых звали Барри, Ларри, Гарри и Чип. За то, как реагировал Расти. За то, что ему было все равно. Черт! Если бы все было иначе.  
Если бы Джейкоб не привык к нему, не влюбился в него до того, что уже не представлял, как это — без него, если бы… если бы ему тоже было все равно.  
Но ему не было.  
  
— Извини? Я что-то не так сделал? — Расти отвел глаза. — Я не понимаю.  
— Ты вообще… ты вообще… — Джейкоб снова потер глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него. Веки уже начали болеть. — Знаешь, я думал, что ты меня любишь.  
  
Расти выглядел потерянно. За пляшущими темными пятнами, которые возникли в глазах от трения. Потерянно.  
  
— Но я люблю тебя. И поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — он запнулся, — чтобы ты получал все, что тебе необходимо. И, может быть, это глупо… Я, с одной стороны, понимаю, что, возможно, тебе будет лучше и комфортнее с кем-нибудь другим, кто даст тебе все, что нужно… но я… типа… всего лишь глупый влюбленный и не хочу тебя отпускать. Мне жаль, что я такой эгоист. Прости.  
— Что за херню ты несешь?  
— Я говорю тебе, что чувствую, а ты называешь это херней, — грустно сказал Расти, поднимаясь.  
  
Вероятно, он пытался убежать от диалога, уйдя в другую комнату. Надеясь, что Джейкоб не пойдет за ним. Надеясь, что он останется на кухне, обдумает свои слова, его, остынет. Но он не хотел остывать. Ему казалось, что остыть могло не только это.  
  
— Ты вообще знаешь, что такое ревность?  
— Конечно, знаю.  
  
Расти делал вид, что ему совершенно плевать. Он просто прошел в свою комнату таким медленным степенным шагом, как на прогулке с Оскаром, пока маленький пес с головой, похожей на приоткрытый чемодан, важно бродил вдоль парковых насаждений. Прошел и сел за компьютер, планируя скрыться в нем.  
  
— Ну и что это? — Джейкоб остановился у стола, где раньше всегда наблюдал.  
— Негативное чувство, которое приводит к саморазрушению личности.  
— Что? А ты не пробовал не говорить википедией? Ты сам знаешь, что это?  
  
Расти ничего не отвечал, пока загружалась программа, пока искал файл. Словно он забыл про существование Джейкоба в своей комнате.  
  
— Это то, что мешает отношениям, — сказал он тогда, когда Джейкоб уже и не ждал ответа. — Это недоверие. Я доверяю тебе. И если ты говоришь, что это просто секс…  
— Господи, ну как это может быть просто сексом! — вспылил Джейкоб, упираясь кулаком в стол. — Что значит «просто секс»? Я не понимаю. Не понимаю тебя. Не понимаю, что ты там себе чувствуешь, потому что у меня… все иначе работает.  
— Так объясни.  
  
С Расти было сложно, потому что он не выводился из себя. Он просто замолкал, просто уходил в себя, просто переставал реагировать. Обычно неконфликтные люди были удобны в общении, но не сейчас. Совсем.  
  
— Я… — Джейкоб запнулся. — Я ревную тебя. К другим людям. К тем, кто может на тебя посмотреть и захотеть обладать тобой.  
— Но ты же знаешь, что я твой.  
  
Внутри стало так горько, так непонятно, так пусто. Джейкоб не знал уже ничего. Они были такими разными, и это все не могло работать.  
Он был обычным парнем из рабочей христианской семьи. Он закончил простую школу и жил простыми понятиями. И нет, не уличными и не которыми от него ждало белое общество, но он знал раньше, что испытывает.  
Теперь — совсем нет.  
Расти походил на этих людей из интернета. Которые говорят понятиями, толеранты ко всему и полны, как артбук с разными стилями. Они где-то там боролись за справедливость с диванов и творили свой мир. Но Расти был перед ним, многомерный и наполненный. Он не отключался, когда ты выходил в оффлайн. И он не мог зайти под другим ником.  
  
— Я ревную тебя к тем, кто был с тобой раньше. Мне неприятна мысль о том, что ты с кем-то трахался.  
— Это потому, что я не могу заниматься этим теперь?  
— Нет. Это потому что… потому что… — Джейкоб посмотрел в потолок. — Потому что это имеет значение. И тело, и душа, и все это вместе.  
  
Расти загрузил Безымянного и продолжил работать. Иногда он делал это. Словно вновь и вновь возвращался к одной и той же картине. Это тоже бесило.   
  
— Вероятно, в тебе говорит обостренное чувство собственности.  
— Расти, ну твою мать, посмотри на меня.  
  
Тот устало взглянул на черную отражающую раму монитора.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы и ты меня ревновал, — потребовал Джейкоб.   
  
В голове это казалось правильным. Но не теперь, когда фраза была озвучена.   
  
— Это так не работает.  
— А как это работает? — Он засмеялся. — С одной стороны недоверие, с другой — равнодушие, вот как это работает. И я вижу второе.  
— Джейкоб, ты давишь на меня, — Расти продолжил водить пером, — как я могу родить в себе чувства, которые… я сам не понимаю.  
— Мне плевать. Я хочу увидеть все чувства. Покажи уже что-нибудь.   
  
Последний раз Джейкоб столько говорил о чувствах, когда его просили рассказать, почему он ударил того мальчика в детском саду. И он рассказывал, что он его бесит, что ходит он странно, что раздражает своей манерой говорить неправильно «л». Так он сказал родителям и воспитательнице.  
Но на самом деле мальчик чертовски ему нравился, но не хотел с ним дружить. И поэтому Джейкоб ударил его.  
  
Джейкоб сбросил взгляд к плинтусу и розетке, где компьютер подключался к сети. Наступило время действовать.  
Расти моргал, глядя на потухший монитор.  
  
— Что ты сделал с Джейкобом? — сказал он без эмоций. — Я же не сохранил.  
  
Джейкоб замер. Он… он назвал его? Или… или Безымянного теперь звали Джейкобом?  
У него даже сил не осталось на нужный ответ. Ему казалось, он сам видит то, чего не было.  
  
— Его теперь зовут Джейкоб? — спросил он медленно.  
  
Расти промолчал.  
  
— Это потому, что я тоже лечу в темную бесконечность без шансов, да? — настаивал Джейкоб.  
  
Тот сверкнул на него глазами, скрещивая руки.  
  
— Или потому что я — такой же проект, который ты однажды закончишь, когда добавить будет больше нечего?  
— Я назвал его так, потому что… потому что он летит, — выпалил Расти.   
  
Он потер лицо, прячась в ладонях.   
  
— Может быть, я тоже хочу. И не могу. Я не знаю. Его просто зовут Джейкоб.   
  
На такое нечего было ответить.  
Расти поднялся, и он был недоволен, у него покраснело лицо. Но это было чем-то. Какой-то реакцией.  
  
— Отойди, — попросил Расти негромко.  
  
Джейкоб оперся о ту ногу, которой закрывал розетку, и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Наверное, это было их первым спором. Первой попыткой спорить. Джейкоб думал лишь о том, чтобы не потерять этот момент.  
  
Расти дотронулся до его плеча, попытавшись оттолкнуть. Джейкоб не сдвинулся с места. Расти смотрел на него, и только бог знал, попытается ли он снова или отпустит, в который раз уходя от конфликтов, эмоций, чувств.  
  
Джейкоб не мог ни на что рассчитывать. Он подхватил его раньше, притягивая к себе за талию.  
  
— Тебе все равно? — спросил он с вызовом.  
  
И Расти был мягким, гнущимся и послушным. Не было ли у него сил оттолкнуть или он не хотел — не думать об этом. Только не сейчас.  
Джейкоб мокро поцеловал его в губы, и где-то там все еще сохранился привкус дыни.  
В губы и подбородок, и в шею.  
  
— Я не целовал его, — сказал Джейкоб ему на ухо.  
— Кого?  
— Того парня.  
  
Расти откинул голову в сторону, позволяя поцеловать себя в плечо. И он нахмурился.  
  
— Не говори о нем.  
— Почему? — Джейкоб задержал дыхание. Он не мог не попытаться поддеть его за сказанное. — Ведь это всего лишь секс.  
— Просто не говори.  
— А если буду?  
— Мне неинтересно, кого ты ходишь трахать, это твое дело, да?  
— Ты ревнуешь.  
— Я не ревную. Не беси меня.  
— О, я тебя бешу?  
  
Расти попытался вывернуться из его объятий, но Джейкоб обхватил его запястья одной рукой, второй прижимая к себе спиной.  
  
— Отпусти, — промычал Расти, сгибаясь.  
  
Он шагнул, таща Джейкоба за собой. Кусок покрывала заскользил под ногой по паркету, обрушивая их на матрац.  
Расти повезло больше: он хотя бы не ударился коленом о голый пол, оказываясь целиком на постели. Он повернул голову набок, чтобы не задохнуться, и потянул воздух ртом, словно только нащупав его.  
Они шутливо боролись, пока Джейкоб не дал ему перевернуться; он уперся вытянутыми руками в матрац, нависнув над Расти аркой.  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил? — спросил он наконец, и улыбка от игры на лице Расти уступила тому славному выражению, как будто ему есть что сказать, но он не знает, стоит ли.  
  
Он погладил Джейкоба по лицу. Дотрагиваясь до каждой его части, словно был слепым и пытался узнать, как он выглядит. Джейкоб закрыл глаза, и его ресницы защекотали подушечки пальцев.  
  
— Нет, не хочу, — тихо сказал Расти, приподнимаясь и исследуя его лицо теперь губами. Особенно рот.  
  
Забывшись, Джейкоб целовал исступленно. Целовал, зарывшись пальцами в яркие волосы, лежащие на простыне, и скользя по коже. Плеч и рук, и живота. Он целовал ключицы и грудь через футболку, но ее можно было задрать, чтобы целовать живот, о котором он грезил. Теплый, мягкий, в него физически необходимо было уткнуться носом и положить на него щеку и гладить второй рукой. И Джейкоб думал, что может пролежать так долго, греясь о него и потираясь о шелковистую кожу, чувствуя бесконечное удовольствие просто от того, что дотрагивается до любимого тела. Но то, что он не мог упустить или понять неправильно, — отклик, совершенно свело с ума.  
Джейкоб не дышал, не зная, что делать с этим. Чувствовать, что Расти возбужден, было для него в новинку. Нет, новинка, пожалуй, было не тем словом. Наверное, это испытывает девушка, когда впервые ощущает, что парень может становится жестче местами.  
Джейкоб смотрел расширившимися глазами на занавеску и не знал, что стоит делать.  
  
— Я... — Расти затих где-то наверху, и ждать его ответа было невыносимо. — Я несколько раз мылся. Очень мылся. Ну. Перед встречей с тобой. На случай если это произойдет.   
— Ох.  
— Но потом... знаешь, отвыкаешь. И кажется, что лучше подождать еще. Когда станешь более... подготовленным.  
  
Джейкоб повернул голову, упираясь в живот подбородком, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Расти.  
Тот смешно зажмурился, стыдясь своей реакции, будто надеялся, что все пройдет. Будто его слова не имеют никакого отношения к нему.   
Джейкоб приподнялся, и Расти открыл глаза, растерянно хмурясь.  
  
— Можно? — спросил Джейкоб. — Ты готов? Теперь?  
  
Расти сглотнул и вместо того, чтобы спрятаться, как обычно, тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Не знаю, — прошептал он. — Но сейчас я ближе к этому, чем когда бы то ни было.  
— Тебя надо чаще злить?  
— Заткнись.  
  
Хотя они недавно пили столько воды и ели дыню, во рту было сухо так, как будто во всем теле исчезла влага.  
В груди бухало, и этот клокот не исчез, даже когда Джейкоб сел на колени. Ему хотелось одновременно и растянуть этот момент подольше, прекрасное ожидание и предвкушение того, чего так долго жаждал. И поскорее снять с Расти штаны, пока он не передумал.  
  
Змейка расстегнулась легко, расползаясь над тканью под ней, но пуговица оказала некоторое сопротивление. Он засмеялся, потому что у него не выходило, и Расти засмеялся вместе с ним.  
  
Джейкоб думал, что у него все смешные трусы. Типа тех с хитрым койотом. Эти были просто красные. Но зато в горошек.  
Похоже на арбуз. Джейкоб хотел озвучить свои мысли, но побоялся сбить с нужного лада ситуацию, и проглотил их.  
  
Джинсы скользнули по ногам, Расти согласно сгибал их в коленях, помогая снять. И ангел на лодыжке выглядел уже не таким невинным.  
  
Джейкоб наклонился, вновь целуя его в живот. Проводя языком вокруг пупка, он ощутил напряжение в теле. Расти было щекотно, и он пытался удержаться. Но было так сложно просто взять и не целовать очаровательную впадинку, кажущуюся центром средоточия сексуальности всего тела.  
  
Едва уговорив себя перестать, он наконец позволил себе отогнуть резинку белья.  
Там у Расти тоже не было волос, что здорово заводило. Зато был небольшой черный рисунок, похожий на азиатскую письменность.  
Он дотронулся до сходящихся полос, словно ожидая, что рисунок оживет.  
  
Расти приподнялся на локтях.  
  
— Ну, теперь ты все знаешь, — пробормотал он.  
— Что это значит? — все же спросил Джейкоб.  
  
Он надеялся, это не было слишком личным. Учитывая, куда он его спрятал.  
  
— Это иероглиф. — Расти прищурился, словно вспоминая, откуда он там взялся. — Раньше я был… не таким, как сейчас. Более… знаешь, максималистом без компромиссов. Хотелось показаться круче, чем я есть на самом деле.  
  
Джейкоб потерся подбородком о его бедро.  
  
— И после того, как я расстался с… последним парнем, — Расти облизнул губы, — я забил на себе слово. Это по-японски означает «нет».  
  
Джейкоб сложил руки, рассматривая его. Красивый.   
  
— Почему по-японски? — только и смог спросить он. — Тот парень был японцем?  
— Нет, просто выглядело красиво, — рассмеялся Расти. — Потом, правда, у меня образовались некоторые мозги. И я сделал коррекцию. Набил еще одну линию.  
— О.  
— И теперь это означает «вечер».  
— Вечер?  
  
Расти закусил губу и отвел глаза.  
  
— Однажды вечер наступает.  
  
Однажды и всегда.  
Джейкоб зачарованно смотрел, как он вновь ложится, теперь не отводя от него взгляда, и внутри колыхалось целое море.   
Он держал руки над бельем, подцепив указательными пальцами как крючками, и Расти смотрел на него… Наверное, как смотрела Фелисити, когда они впервые сделали это. На ней были белые трусики с кружевными оборками, и хотя тогда ему было наплевать, что там за оборки, лишь бы поскорее их снять, в памяти картина отпечаталась очень ярко.  
Эту он тоже запомнил.  
  
Джейкоб стянул резинку вниз. Ткань — по бедрам до колен. Она была теплой в руках, и выпускать почти не хотелось.  
Расти положил ноги на его бедра и улыбнулся.  
И ему совершенно нечего было сказать. Он хотел рассматривать, хотел дотрагиваться, хотел ласкать все, что не мог раньше.  
Сгибы бедер — чтобы провести по ним пальцами до щекотки и вызвать мурашки. Их внутренние стороны — полными ладонями ускользая вглубь, где горячее кожа, а жар истекает от пульсирующего тела. Коснуться губами лобка, вдыхая его личный запах. Привлекательный невообразимо. Его можно было пить большими глотками, опрокидывать внутрь стопками одну за одной и пьянеть.  
  
Расти хотел подобрать ногу, очевидно, смутившись, и почти заехал коленом Джейкобу по носу. Но это так неудивительно только подвигло идти дальше.  
  
Джейкоб коснулся кончиком языка черных линий. Где-то на подсознательном уровне он ожидал вкус чернил, но это была просто кожа.  
Он поцеловал член Расти у основания сбоку, и сверху выдохнули с облегчением, словно наконец перестав сдерживать себя.  
Джейкоб очень хотел увидеть его лицо, но не смотреть перед собой было выше него.  
Он поцеловал головку, прежде чем губы мягко раскрылись, впуская ее в нутро рта, и Расти приподнял бедра с безнадежным всхлипыванием. Джейкоб почти забыл о временах, когда обладал такой восприимчивостью.  
Редкие прикосновения, неискушенность, и Расти поджимал пальцы ног от каждого движения языка. А стоило втянуть в рот, он приподнимался, напрягая до дрожи мышцы ног.  
  
Он был каким-то совсем другим. Не сдержанным и спокойным, собранным и разным. Но обуреваемым чувствами, которые не мог контролировать, словно его тело жило отдельной жизнью.  
  
Джейкоб отпустил его, вытирая губы от слюны, и передал инициативу руке.  
Расти жмурился, дышал с открытым ртом и ерзал. Возможно, он не привык оттягивать оргазм и хотел разрядку быстро, чтобы не тратить времени. И, конечно, была возможность.  
После каждого раза, что рука Джейкоба двигалась по стволу, Расти сжимал кулаки и напрягал бедра, чтобы прилив крови сделал ощущения еще более волнительными и скорыми.  
  
Картина его получающего удовольствие впечатляла не хуже воспоминаний из юности. Каждый миг оставался на веках, и Джейкоб мог видеть, даже не поднимая их. Маленькая частичка в нем с ужасом предположила, что это может быть первый и единственный раз, и он не мог ничего пропустить.  
  
Он исцеловывал живот и бедра, игнорируя, как Расти пытается повернуться, чтобы ткнуться членом ему в губы.  
  
Он засмеялся, когда Джейкоб подтянул его ближе. Расти покраснел и стал таким же рыжим, как и его окрашенные волосы. Он смеялся и ничего не говорил, и пискнул, когда Джейкоб вновь лизнул его.  
Он не мог отрицать, что процесс нравится ему ничуть не меньше, чем реакции и наблюдение за Расти. Тот был так возбужден, и его член, покраснев, вздрагивал. Джейкоб прижимал его пальцем к животу, и он подскакивал обратно. Игриво и с вызовом.  
Гладкий, шелковый, длинный.  
Джейкоб не думал, что можно желать доставить удовольствие так сильно, что наплевать на все остальное.  
  
Расти заерзал, когда Джейкоб скользнул пальцами вниз, пытаясь нащупать невероятно хорошее место, от ласк которого ему самому было ужасно приятно. Волоски на икрах встали дыбом.  
Как и у Джейкоба на затылке от неконтролируемого стона Расти. Он определенно слышал:  
  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дай мне… можно я…  
  
Джейкоб втянул его в рот так глубоко, как мог. Краем глаза он нашел беспокойную руку Расти и потянулся к ней своей. Запястье было напряжено, но не когда он коснулся его. Линий сложной татуировки, вскрывающей то, что внутри.  
  
Расти задержал дыхание.  
Джейкоб положил его ладонь себе на голову, чтобы он мог держаться и контролировать его, и это все, что было нужно.  
Пальцы вцепились в его волосы, словно пытаясь отхватить целую горсть.  
  
У Джейкоба потемнело перед глазами. Он закрыл их, погружаясь только в него. Медленно спускаясь вниз и поднимаясь, чтобы облизать и щелкнуть языком по уздечке, вызывая электрические импульсы внутри. А потом обхватить рукой так жестко и двигаться так быстро, чтобы не было пути назад.  
  
Расти приоткрыл рот, выгибая спину почти дугой, и, содрогнувшись в экстазе, еще несколько секунд держался, уперевшись пятками, а потом плюхнулся на место с низким стоном.  
  
У Джейкоба заслезились глаза — он не вовремя решил подняться. Сперма попала ему в нос, чудом не угодила в глаз, и он просто пытался не чихнуть.  
  
Расслабленные коленки Расти были раскинуты в стороны, а сам он походил на морскую звезду, прибившуюся на матрац.  
Он был невозможно, невозможно красивым. Раскрасневшийся, обессиленный, мягкий и готовый подчиниться.  
Джейкоб сидел перед ним, подобрав ноги, и был просто счастлив.  
  
Расти лежал еще с минуту, а потом сел, оказавшись нос к носу с Джейкобом. Он смотрел на него недолго и, смешливо поморщившись, вытер его уголком простыни.  
  
— У тебя потрясающее лицо, — шепнул он. — Это самое лучшее.  
  
Мягкий поцелуй следом был приятен. Полный благодарности за полученное удовольствие, за терпение, за все.  
Расти увлек Джейкоба вместе с собой на постель, вдохновляюще забыв про свою наготу, и обнял.  
  
Они молчали. Джейкоб гладил его по остывающим, но все еще теплым розовым плечам. Расти просто лежал.  
Один раз он заерзал и хотел что-то сказать, потому что приоткрыл рот, но в итоге не решился заговорить. Возможно, он хотел спросить, не нужно ли что-то Джейкобу.  
А ему, кажется… ну да. Ему, кажется, ничего не было нужно. Он ощущал легкое возбуждение, но оно было больше душевным, чем физическим. Доставить удовольствие Расти было безумно приятно. И это все, что он знал.  
  
— Ну что? — наконец заговорил Джейкоб, когда уже ничто не напоминало о случившемся.  
  
Сердце уняло свой стук, пульс восстановился.  
  
— Это было плохо?  
  
Расти тихо фыркнул ему в грудь, но это больше казалось нервным.  
  
— Это было хорошо, — тихо сказал он немного погодя. — Приятно. Я чувствую себя сытым. Спокойным.  
— Хорошо, что тебе хорошо.  
— Ты здорово это делаешь. Но… — Расти порозовел, — самым приятным было смотреть на тебя после. Как ты счастлив.  
  
Джейкоб боялся моргнуть. Только бы глаза не заблестели.  
  
— Эй. Я умею еще пару штук, которые изменят твое мнение о том, что — самое приятное, — быстро пошутил он.  
— Джеейкоб. — Расти постучал лбом по его груди. — Я хочу это делать, чтобы ты был счастлив. — Он помолчал и признался тише: — И я тоже. Я тоже буду. Из-за тебя. И нас.  
  
Джейкоб поцеловал его в висок, и Расти зажмурился.  
  
Обычно для Джейкоба не составляло проблемы молчать. Он любил свою тишину. И он чувствовал, что сейчас момент — совсем не для слов. Но не мог не заговорить.   
  
— Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
  
Расти покачал головой и перевернулся на спину, смотря в потолок, как и он. Джейкоб вытянул руку, дав ему положить на нее затылок.  
  
— Ты говорил, что это что-то вроде приема пищи.  
— Да, что-то такое припоминаю.  
— И… я подумал… я подумал, что если бы я готовил еду, а ты ел где-то еще… в какой-то забегаловке, мне тоже было бы обидно.  
  
Он вспомнил, как пошел за какими-нибудь снэками, пока Расти готовил пиццу. Наверное, тогда это тоже было нарочно. Но он бы в этом не признался.  
  
Расти рассмеялся кратко, а потом ткнул в него локтем.  
  
— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. И… понял смысл.  
— Так и что? — Джейкоб повернул голову, дыша ему в щеку. — Теперь ты запрещаешь мне спать на стороне?  
— Запрещаю, — выдавил Расти и вновь засмеялся. — Наверное.  
— Эй.  
— Запрещаю! — подтвердил он, уворачиваясь от второго щипка.   
— Это не только потому, что я так хочу?  
— Нет. Я… — Расти тяжело вздохнул, посерьезнев. — Спасибо, что ты дал мне время это понять. Терпел меня. Вряд ли это кому-нибудь еще по силам.   
  
Некоторое время определенно стоило тратить.  
Он сел рывком и перелез на бедра Джейкоба, устраиваясь на них.  
  
— Ты… — Расти потупил взгляд, дотронувшись до его пояса, — ты хочешь что-то еще?  
  
Джейкоб смотрел на него, смотрел и не мог оторвать глаз. На всего такого прекрасного. Белокожего, с яркими торчащими волосами и контрастными линиями рисунков на теле. Такого причудливого снаружи и такого невероятного внутри.  
  
— У меня уже есть все, что нужно. Я готов, — Джейкоб вздохнул в ответ, но это был вздох облегчения, потому что отпускать было просто, — оставить все свое прошлое позади. А ты готов?  
  
Расти улыбнулся, закусив нижнюю губу, и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Я… — он погладил его по животу через футболку, — я не обещаю, что все будет, как обычно. Как у тебя с другими.  
— Я и не хочу, чтобы у нас было так же, как с другими, — вставил Джейкоб.  
  
Он был уверен.  
  
— Да. И… ну… я хочу попробовать все. Я хочу делать тебя счастливым. Хочу видеть это… твое… ну знаешь. Лицо. После. Потому что мне не все равно. Не все равно.  
  
Джейкоб положил руки на его бедра, поглаживая. Поймал и не отпускал.  
Таких нельзя было отпускать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Джейкоб. Мне не все равно.  
  
Он обнял его обеими руками и затих.  
  
…  
  
Такер щелкал каналы по телевизору, и только белки его глаз блестели в сумраке комнаты, когда там отражались ночные шоу.  
Джейкоб замер в дверях, думая, что бы ему сказать.  
  
— Эу, — поприветствовал его Такер, когда он не тормозя прошел на кухню. — Припозднился.  
  
А стоило ли что-то говорить?   
  
— Ага.  
— Ты так поздно не приходишь по воскресеньям. Завтра на работу.  
— Ага.  
  
Такер плюнул на телевизор, решив, что Джейкоб интереснее, и свесился через спинку кресла, рассматривая его. Подушку в стеганой наволочке для удобства он подложил под подбородок.  
  
Джейкобу было слишком хорошо, чтобы даже пытаться игнорировать его навязчивый взгляд. Во всяком случае это было не так важно, как последний стакан апельсинового сока в холодильнике.  
Он пошуршал фастфудными пергаментами, которые заваливали верхние полки, вытаскивая матовую белую бутылку.  
  
— Э-эй, — обратил на себя внимание Такер. — Что-то произошло? Ты какой-то не такой.  
  
Джейкоб сделал рассеянный глоток сока прямо из бутылки.  
Было ли ему что сказать? В действительности?   
  
Может быть, про то, что дыню можно найти целиком, а не этими тонкими суховатыми скибками в пакетиках?  
Может быть, про то, что кожа Расти — лучшее, чего он касался в своей жизни? Особенно эта полоска на семь дюймов ниже пупка с черным завитком татуировки.  
Может быть, про то, что все… все это было… мелочами? Да, из которых складывалась картина, но которые были ценны сами по себе?  
  
— Вы что, расстались? — вновь предположил Такер.  
— Нет.  
— Так и?  
  
Джейкоб выбросил бутылку и улыбнулся сам себе.  
Ему впервые не хотелось ничего говорить. Совсем. Может быть, однажды.   
 _Или нет._  
  
— Ничего, Так. — Он потрепал Такера по бритой макушке, проходя мимо в свою комнату. — Совершенно ничего.  
  
Такер поскреб в затылке, глядя ему вслед, а потом пожал плечами. Ну, ничего, так ничего.


	11. Chapter 11

Оставалось еще несколько минут.  
Джейкоб облокотился о стиральную машинку, стоящую вторым рядом, и посмотрел в окно.  
Лето подходило к концу. Самое странное и прекрасное лето на его памяти.  
Он нашел прачечную с вай-фаем. Он нашел парня, которого полюбил. И парень полюбил его.  
  
Этот парень, словно почувствовав, что думают о нем, поднял глаза от планшета, где снова резался в мобильную версию «Зомби против ангелов», и улыбнулся. А потом закинул ноги на диванчик, на то место, где до этого сидел Джейкоб, и продолжил тыкать кого-то пальцем.  
Когда он наконец-то закончил модель «Джейкоба», он сказал, что хочет попробовать сделать с ним мультик. И хотя Джейкоб простонал, потому что делать мультик — чертовски долго, он был рад. Потому что делать мультик — чертовски долго.  
  
Машина пикнула, давая понять, что закончила цикл. Нужно было переходить к сушке.  
Джейкоб перекладывал вещи и над некоторыми задумывался, это его или Расти? Ну, с тех пор, как они съехались, к вящему недовольству Такера, который, впрочем, очень быстро нашел плюс в поиске нового соседа на квартиру — предлог приглашать девушек, куча белья стала у них одна на двоих. Хотя вот эти трусы с хитрым койотом определенно ему не принадлежали.  
  
Джейкоб включил сушилку и, посмотрев на табло, где, как всегда, отображалось одно и то же количество минут, которое он никогда не запоминал, пошел обратно к дивану.  
Расти убрал ноги, но лишь затем, чтобы потом положить их ему на колени.  
  
— Почему я никогда не видел тебя в койотах? — задумчиво спросил Джейкоб, когда тот посмотрел на него, ожидая чего-нибудь милого.  
  
Расти рассмеялся, но покраснел, наверное, не от этого.  
  
— Я могу надеть их в следующий раз, если хочешь.  
— Ну, я не буду делать вид, что не хочу.  
  
Расти отложил планшет и пересел ближе, спуская ноги на пол. Джейкобу нравилось, когда он утыкался макушкой в его подбородок. Его последний шампунь пах виноградом.  
  
— Может… раз уж мы заговорили об этом… — Джейкоб закусил губу, поднимая глаза, чтобы он не сразу в них посмотрел.  
  
Как он и думал, Расти тут же задрал голову, глядя ему в лицо.  
  
— Что?  
— Ну.  
— Что? — Расти засмеялся и ткнул его под ребра.  
  
Кажется, он начал догадываться. Начал понимать его намеки. Правда, для этого пришлось ему прямо сказать, что когда Джейкоб загадочно замолкает, это намек.  _Или когда трогает. Или когда говорит, что у него красивые уши._  
  
А вообще Джейкобу нравилось, как рука Расти лежала на его бедре.  
  
— Ты о… — Расти опустил глаза, но мягкую улыбку не скрыл. Одобрительную.  
  
Ему нравилось, что у них было все.  
Джейкоб думал, будет сложно. Он вспоминал, как размышлял об этом давным-давно. Ну, по ощущениям, так минимум — в прошлой жизни. Какой неполной тогда казалась ему эта самая жизнь. И какой она стала теперь.  
  
 _Нет, не только из-за секса. Иногда стоило просто говорить, не убегая от разговора. От конфликта. Как бы больно и страшно ни было._  
  
Почти весь август они играли в какую-то ужасно затягивающую стратегию. А Расти даже один раз поучаствовал в игре «в мяч» вместе с товарищами Джейкоба. Играть он не умел совершенно.  
А еще они смотрели фильмы и даже этот кошмарный с Николасом Кейджем.  
А еще лепили.  
Ну и много чего.  
  
Расти прижался так тесно, забрасывая ногу на его бедро, и это по ощущениям где-то было между небом и землей.  
  
— Я не против, — сказал он и пощекотал его пупок через футболку.  
— Отлично.  
  
Джейкоб погладил его по голове. О, эти моменты были бесценны.  
  
— Потому что я нашел диск с записями серий бурундуков и Дональда Дака за начало девяностых.  
— Ого. — Расти хмыкнул протяжно, осознав, что попался. — Детство.  
— Там еще есть наклейки.  
— О, боже.  
— А еще я нашел кафе, где доставляют пиццу со смородиной.  
— Это, — Расти коснулся его подбородка, поворачивая лицом к себе, — самое непристойное предложение, которое я когда-либо слышал.  
  
Джейкоб засмеялся, потому что попал под град щекотных поцелуев.  
  
— Но если ты подумал о чем-то другом, — сказал он между ними, — то…  
  
Расти рассмеялся так, что можно было счесть его согласие за шутку. Но потом он поднял глаза и сказал. Не шепотом, потому что не боялся. Потому что знал, на что шел, и шел.  
 _Или летел?.._  
  
— Не беспокойся, — сказал Расти. — Я подумал.  
 _  
Лето подходило к концу. Самое странное и прекрасное лето на их памяти._


End file.
